Un chemin sinueux
by PirateOfHogwart
Summary: Au petit matin, les lendemains de mariage, on trouve parfois de drôles de choses dans son lit ... Slash HP/DM, en 4 épisodes. TERMINE !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour !

Que les lecteurs éventuels de mes autres fics ne me lapident pas, promis, ceci n'est PAS une nouvelle fiction. Enfin, si, mais elle est terminée.

Il n'y aura que 3 chapitres, à peu près de taille équivalente.

Le rythme de post sera plutôt rapide, la semaine prochaine elle devrait être complète, mais bien entendu plus il y aura de reviews plus je serai encline à vous proposer rapidement le chapitre suivant ;)

Bonne lecture :)

**P.S :** Oui c'est un SLASH, et oui M pour évocation et un peu plus, ne venez pas râler ...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**** :  
**

7 heures. Le réveil sonna. D'une main, l'homme étendu dans son lit l'arrêta, de l'autre il attira le second oreiller à lui dans le but de s'en recouvrir la tête. Sauf qu'une autre tête était déjà posée sur le fameux oreiller. Encore somnolent, le jeune homme grogna et tourna le dos à la personne allongée à côté de lui. A côté de lui … Dans son lit … Quelqu'un dans SON lit ! Soudainement parfaitement réveillé, il se redressa et se retourna. Des cheveux blonds s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, son visage était tourné vers l'extérieur du lit et le drap laissait la nuque découverte, lui permettant de voir une peau blanche, laiteuse, semblant douce au toucher. Non, il _savait _qu'elle était douce.

Bougeant légèrement au cours de son observation minutieuse du corps à ses côtés, il fit un constat simple, assez évident, mais plutôt perturbant. Il était nu. Et la femme à ses côtés ne semblait pas plus habillée. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Hier soir il fêtait le mariage de Ginny en compagnie de ses anciens amis de Poudlard, ainsi que d'autres camarades qu'il n'aurait pas pensé croiser : des Serpentards. Ginny les avait invités en tant que collègues de travail. Comme quoi il y avait de tout à Sainte Mangouste.

Donc il était à cette soirée, avec les anciens Gryffondors. Et pas de fille blonde dans le lot. Bon il restait des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles … Ainsi que les amies du mari de Ginny bien sur. Dimitri, un bulgare venu tout droit de Dumstrang pendant la guerre qui n'était jamais reparti chez lui. Et au vu de la couleur des cheveux de l'endormie, il était probable qu'elle vienne de l'est.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du nom de cette jeune femme et il se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Il ne fallait pas être médium pour déduire leur activité de la nuit, bien qu'il n'en ait aucun souvenir, et il apparaîtrait comme le dernier des goujats s'il ne réussissait pas à faire au moins illusion.

Comme répondant à son angoisse, l'inconnue bougea légèrement et gémit faiblement. Puis, avec une rapidité déconcertante, fit volte-face et vint se lover contre lui, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule, son torse reposant contre le sien et … comme un poids appuyant au niveau de son bassin. Un torse, une masse suspecte … Des jambes poilues … Une joue râpeuse !

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre plusieurs minutes. Le corps collé au sien n'était nullement féminin. Il avait même tout d'un homme ! Il était nu, dans un lit, avec un autre homme, nu ! Inspirer, expirer, inspirer … Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce lit le plus vite possible. Tout à son affolement il ne remarqua pas l'autre homme s'éveiller et le regarder avec un léger étonnement puis un sourire amusé.

« Hum, bonjour. Dit le jeune blond

- Bonjour. » Répondit l'autre mécaniquement, avant de tourner la tête vers … « MALEFOY !! »

En accompagnement de son cri puissant, il fit un bond et tomba lourdement sur la moquette, perdant la protection que lui offrait le drap.

« Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet Potter**.** Reprit Malefoy, très calme, toisant le brun avec un sourire goguenard. Harry resta interdit, immobile. Et bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu t'en servais pourtant bien c'est dommage.

- Malefoy …

- Oui c'est mon nom. Ravi de voir que tu t'en souviens. Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ? Se moqua le blond

- Malefoy … Tu … Je … Nous … On a ?

- Très éloquent Potter. Il va me falloir minimum un verbe et un complément pour te comprendre. Railla-t-il

- On a passé la nuit ensemble ? Lâcha Harry d'une traite

- Il semblerait oui … Du moins c'est ce que j'en ai déduis.

- Et on a … tous les deux ? Souffla-t-il

- D'après toi Potter ? Rétorqua Drago avec un sourire suffisant

- Je ne suis pas pédé ! S'exclama violemment le brun

- Laisse-moi en douter. Ce n'est pas ce que tu laissais entendre hier.

- … Tu mens ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? ! Rugit soudainement Harry en se redressant et en lançant un doigt accusateur vers le blond

- Rien qui ne paraissait te déplaire je t'assure

- Je ne suis pas une tapette, je te l'ai dit !

- T'énerve pas. C'est trop tard maintenant de toute façon. Où estla salle de bain ? Enchaîna Malefoy tout naturellement en se levant.

A ce geste, Harry se souvint de leur nudité respective et rougit. Il cacha ce qu'il put avec ses mains et indiqua la porte de la salle de bain dans un balbutiement. Le Serpentard, nullement gêné, passa devant lui avec une grâce toute instinctive. Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard couler sur le dos et la chute de reins du jeune homme. Cette attention n'échappa pas au premier concerné qui eut un sourire satisfait. Dès que le blond eut franchi la porte, Harry se précipita vers son armoire et s'habilla promptement. Un caleçon, un tee-shirt et le voilà un peu plus présentable.

Malefoy. Il avait eu le Serpentard le plus détestable de sa scolarité dans son lit. Merlin seul savait ce qu'il avait pu lui faire ! A cette pensée, il blanchit. Il ne l'avait quand même pas … ? L'absence de douleur le rassura vite. C'était déjà ça. Mais il restait un problème ; comme il l'avait dit à Malefoy il n'était pas gay ! Il aimait les femmes, leurs courbes douces, leur poitrine, leurs fesses rebondies … Il eut en tête l'image d'un charmant fessier blanc et faillit se jeter un sort en se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait que se souvenir de la vision qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. _« Les femmes Potter. Ton truc, c'est les femmes ». _C'était bien plus clair maintenant que c'était dit. Malefoy l'avait sûrement drogué ou ensorcelé. Peut-être l'avait-il aussi saoulé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de réfléchir. Ou tout en même temps ! Dans tous les cas, il avait profité de lui !

Furieux, il se précipita vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte avant de se souvenir que le blond était forcément nu sous la douche. Et en effet, il l'était. L'eau, apparemment très chaude au vu de la vapeur qui envahissait la pièce, s'abattait en milliers de gouttelettes sur le corps élancé du Serpentard. Ce-dernier avait les yeux fermés et sa tête reposait contre le mur carrelé. Toutefois, à l'entente de l'entrée du brun, il se redressa, rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Ils brûlaient d'une lueur qu'Harry ne leur avait jamais vue, en sept ans de vie à Poudlard.

Puis il comprit. En baissant légèrement les yeux et en suivant le trajet des sus-dites gouttes d'eau. Les mains de Malefoy étaient occupées. Bien occupées. Son regard remonta à la rencontre de celui du Serpentard pendant que ses joues viraient au cramoisi. Mais en dépit de son malaise il ne put se résoudre à sortir de la pièce. Il était comme hypnotisé par ces orbes gris qui ne le lâchaient pas.

Et quand, quelques minutes plus tard, ces mêmes yeux se voilèrent et que les lèvres furent mordues dans un profond gémissement, il ne put s'en détacher. C'est lorsque Malefoy le dévisagea avec un sourire en le regardant ostensiblement de haut en bas, qu'il finit par saisir la raison de la soudaine tension qui l'habitait depuis quelques temps. Et il sortit précipitamment, mortifié.

Il n'avait pas fait _ça _? Il n'avait pas réagi en matant Malefoy sous la douche ? Un coup d'œil vers le sud de son anatomie lui confirma cependant ses craintes. Bon … Concentration … Rogue en maillot de bain … Rogue et Mac Gonagall en maillot de bain en train de se rouler un patin … Un nouveau coup d'œil lui apprit que malgré des images mentales traumatisantes, son _problème_ était toujours présent.

Harry entendit l'eau s'arrêter de couler et se prépara à recevoir son lot de moqueries dès que le Serpentard passerait la porte. Lorsque celui-ci apparut, habillé et les cheveux encore humides, il se renfrogna et ferma les yeux.

« Vas-y Malefoy, fais toi plaisir. » Lança-t-il à son adversaire de toujours

Et il resta immobile, attendant le premier coup, qui vint sous une forme surprenante. Des lèvres chaudes pressées sur les siennes. Au départ juste ces lèvres douces et caressantes. Puis en même temps que des mains vinrent se glisser sous son tee-shirt, une langue taquine profita de sa stupeur pour rencontrer sa jumelle.

Harry n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Malefoy l'embrassait ! Il embrassait divinement bien. Un homme l'embrassait ! Et il répondait … Les mains de Malefoy, jusque là sagement posées sur sa taille, commencèrent de petits mouvements et l'une des deux entama une lente descente.

A l'approche de son _petit problème_, Harry trembla. Et lorsque le blond posa sa main plus franchement, son souffle se bloqua, sa tension disparut et ses jambes flageolèrent. Un bras ferme le retint, l'empêchant de s'écraser par terre pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Il fut déposé sur son lit et consentit alors à ouvrir les yeux. Malefoy le fixait.

« Toujours hétéro Potter ? »Puis il prit sa baguette et transplanna, laissant le brun stupéfait sur son lit. Il fallait qu'il arrive à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

Pris d'une pulsion, il bondit sous la douche ; mais une fois sous le jet d'eau il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'homme qui s'y était tenu avant lui dans une attitude des plus aguichantes. Non, dégoûtante ! C'était tout à fait dégoûtant ! Il se lava avec vigueur, comme pour faire disparaître toute infime trace de Malefoy sur lui. En sortant de la cabine, il entendit un faible bruit dans son appartement. On aurait dit … Son prénom. Quelqu'un l'appelait … La cheminée !

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une petite serviette ceinte autour de la taille, il se précipita dans le salon, où on pouvait voir la tête d'Hermione flotter dans l'âtre au milieu des flammes vertes.

« - Ah Harry tu es là ! On s'inquiétait pour toi, tu es parti sans donner de raison hier. Commença Hermione

- Et bien, ça va. Dis-moi … Hier est-ce que j'ai agis étrangement ? Interrogea le brun

- Ça dépend. Avant ou après les cinq coupes de champagne ? Railla Hermione

- Cinq coupes ?

- Et un bon litre de rhum je pense. Tu pourras remercier la nouvelle madame Pavlov pour son remède miracle qui te permet de ne pas avoir la tête grosse comme une citrouille ce matin.

- J'y penserai alors. Donc tu dis que rien ne t'a paru anormal dans mon comportement ? Insista Harry

- Euh non … Pourquoi, quelque chose t'inquiète ?

- Non, rien. Je voulais juste être sur que je n'avais rien fait, tu comprends. Bon, il faut que je me prépare pour aller travailler. Bonne journée Hermione.

- Bonne journée Harry. »

Bon, il semblerait que Malefoy ne lui ait pas lancé de sort pendant la soirée. Mais peut-être en fin de soirée … Il ne put s'attarder sur ces pensées plus longtemps, son regard venait de tomber sur l'horloge murale qui lui indiquait qu'il était en retard. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, prit sa baguette, son manteau et sortit en claquant la porte qui se verrouilla toute seule.

Il habitait en périphérie du centre-ville et travaillait au cœur de la cité. Il pouvait très bien transplanner mais il préférait la marche, qui lui permettait de profiter de son café matinal sur le trajet. Aujourd'hui, il avait des entretiens d'embauche. Il avait besoin d'un nouvel ensorceleur, l'ancien ayant démissionné après un malheureux incident avec un coffre enchanté. Il avait déjà présélectionné les candidats par CV –anonymes par soucis d'équité- mais il lui en restait encore trois à départager. Les numéros 17, 35 et 43. Tous trois avaient un parcours différent mais très intéressant par-rapport au travail exigé. Absorbé par ses pensées, il fut devant son cabinet sans même s'en rendre compte. Il poussa la porte et passa près de l'accueil. La secrétaire leva la tête vers lui.

« - Bonjour Harry. Ton premier rendez-vous est arrivé. Commença-t-elle

- Bonjour Cathy. Je m'installe, tu pourras le faire entrer dans cinq minutes. Qu'y a-t-il de prévu aujourd'hui ? S'informa Harry

- Deux DS, trois sécurités complètes et une rencontre avec un architecte pour la maison des Tudor à quinze heures. Enonça Cathy

- Très bien. Aaron est arrivé ?

- Dans une heure seulement.

- Mets-lui les deux DS et une sécurité. Peut-être deux, en fonction du temps. Je le crois capable d'y arriver. Indiqua Harry

- Madame Holter a exigé que ce soit toi qui t'occupes de sa despectrisation. Lui répondit Cathy, d'un ton signifiant qu'elle faisait la commission mais comprenait bien à quel point la demande était stupide

- Et bien madame Holter sera très satisfaite du travail d'Aaron et si elle n'est pas contente elle trouvera une autre entreprise pour lui faire. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de m'en occuper.

- C'est tout de même étrange qu'elle en soit à sa septième intervention depuis le début de l'année sans aucun résultat … Ajouta Cathy avec un léger sourire malicieux

- A qui le dis-tu … »

Il s'installa dans son bureau, vérifia que tout était en place et que son ordre de Merlin était bien accroché derrière lui. Non pas qu'il aimait l'exposer, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ça lui conférait une certaine aura imposante dès le début et que cela pouvait parfois être fort utile. Son premier candidat frappa à la porte. Il l'invita à entrer. C'était une jeune femme brune, aux manières un peu précipitées. Elle lui fit immédiatement penser à FolOeil. Quand il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, il remarqua qu'elle se saisissait avec méfiance du dossier de la chaise.

Après un quart d'heure, il la congédia avec la formule habituelle : _« On vous enverra un hibou si notre société requiert vos compétences. ». _Le second postulant avait délibérément enjolivé ses expériences. Sa mission dans les tombeaux égyptiens n'était en fait qu'une visite guidée, il n'avait pas terminé sa formation de Briseur de Sorts et ne maîtrisait pas le sortilège de base de protection. Exaspéré, il renvoya le menteur en se retenant de l'ensorceler.

« - Cathy, j'espère que le dernier n'est ni une folle paranoïaque ni le plus grand mythomane de Londres ou je fais un malheur. Déclara-t-il à sa secrétaire en se massant les tempes quand elle vint lui apporter une tasse d'expresso bien serré.

- Je ne pense pas Harry. Dois-je lui dire d'entrer ?

- Vas-y. En espérant que cette fois-ci sera la bonne. »

Cathy repartit et laissa la porte entrouverte. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut posément frappée de deux coups, lentement poussée et le dernier aspirant au poste entra dans la pièce. Et quel aspirant ! Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur. Drago Malefoy était le numéro 43. Il était difficile de qualifier l'état d'esprit du directeur tant sa surprise était grande. Mais le Serpentard ne donnait pas l'impression de s'y être préparé non plus.

« - Malefoy.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation Potter, tu te souviens ? Répondit le blond en haussant un sourcil

- Sors d'ici. Ordonna sèchement le brun

- Tu ne veux pas d'abord me demander quelles sont mes compétences ? J'en ai pourtant plein… Rajouta Malefoy d'un ton salace, en s'installant sans que personne ne l'y ait invité

- Tes sous-entendus pervers ne me touchent pas Malefoy. Je te demande de sortir de mon bureau. Gronda Harry en mettant sa baguette bien en évidence.

- Hé attends. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Je voudrais vraiment ce travail. Modéra Drago, un peu alarmé

- Toi ? Travailler ? Où sont passées tes rentes ? La richesse de la noble famille des Malefoy ? Imita Harry dans une parfaite parodie des paroles de Malefoy au temps de leur scolarité

- Demande au Ministère. Tu as lu mes références ? J'ai travaillé à … Eluda Malefoy

- Salem, Bucarest, Moscou, Paris, Le Caire, Dakar et New Delhi. J'ai vu tout ça. Pour un fauché tu voyages beaucoup. Le coupa Harry, retrouvant là son rôle de chercheur de têtes, toujours prompt à déstabiliser

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Lui rétorqua le blond, buté

- Que connais-tu du métier d'ensorceleur ? Demanda alors Harry, le prenant de court

- Et bien … J'ai appris à combiner métamorphose et enchantement à Salem. J'ai perfectionné ma maîtrise des Runes en France, j'ai appris des Gobelins à Bucarest. J'ai des notions de vaudou, de magie antique. Et je peux invoquer un crocodile avec un parchemin, du sang de serpent et quelques bougies. Expliqua Drago avec fierté

- Très impressionnant … Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça va t'être d'une quelconque utilité pour obtenir ce poste ? Reprit Harry, d'un ton désintéressé et agacé, quand en son for intérieur il saluait la performance

- Je pourrais devenir un expert en Sortilèges ! S'offusqua le blond, outré qu'on ne reconnaisse pas ses compétences

- Oh, et à la place tu m'offres gracieusement tes services ? Quel altruisme, je suis impressionné. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas directement à la faculté, qu'on reconnaisse enfin ton talent ? Questionna le brun, en connaissant parfaitement la réponse

- Potter, ma candidature t'intéresse ou pas ? Répondit le blond, évitant sciemment de répondre

- Franchement Malefoy on ne tiendrait pas une demi-journée sans s'entretuer. Alors l'idée de t'embaucher …

- Oui mais je suis quand même le plus qualifié pour ce travail !

- Alors tu n'auras aucun mal à en trouver un autre. Au revoir Malefoy. Conclut Harry en commençant à se lever pour prendre congé

- Ok tu as gagné. Réagit immédiatement Drago en levant les bras vers lui pour lui faire signe de se rasseoir. Personne ne veut de moi Potter. Même pour récurer les cages des hiboux ils préfèreraient employer un troll. Je suis une putain de paria. Toi seul aurais le courage de m'embaucher.

- Pourquoi serais-je différent des autres Malefoy ? Quel intérêt aurais-je, moi !, à t'aider, t'offrir un travail ? Interrogea le Gryffondor, les coudes sur le bureau et les doigts croisés

- Parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de venir en aide à la veuve et à l'orphelin. Et que je suis orphelin. Rétorqua Drago comme une leçon bien apprise

- Je sais. J'ai tué ton père et envoyé ta mère à Azkaban où elle a reçu le baiser des Détraqueurs. Déclara Harry d'un ton froid en se calant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Malefoy avait blanchi un peu plus, si sa carnation naturelle lui permettait, et ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses genoux.

- Mon père … était un fou meurtrier à la botte d'un assassin encore plus taré que lui. Et ma mère … ma mère … Commença le Serpentard en butant sur les mots, le regard fixé sur la plaque indiquant _« Harry Potter, directeur »_

- C'est bon Malefoy. Oublie ça. Je suis désolé. L'interrompit Harry, réalisant la portée de ses paroles

- Non. Ma mère n'a jamais … Elle n'a jamais empêché mon père de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle l'encourageait. Le monde n'a rien perdu. Termina Drago, la mâchoire crispée mais le regard de nouveau fixé dans celui du Gryffondor, toute trace de faiblesse disparue.

- Ok Malefoy … Tu es pris à l'essai. Demain tu es là à huit heures trente. J'insiste énormément sur la ponctualité ; arrive en retard et tu repartiras bien plus tard. Ici on travaille du lundi au vendredi sauf chantier exceptionnel. Le midi tu as une heure et demie de pause. Quatre heures de travail le matin, trois l'après midi ou l'inverse. Mais toute tâche commencée doit être achevée. Je paye les heures supplémentaires mais je te déconseille de tenter de m'arnaquer. Je t'embauche comme stagiaire, tu seras payé quatre Gallions par semaine. Des questions ? Débita Harry d'une traite, savourant l'effet de son annonce

- Non. Répondit Drago, rendu muet par la soudaine logorrhée de son nouveau patron

- Si tu as gardé tes gants en peau de dragon, retrouve-les ça peut être utile.

- D'accord.

- Bon, si tout te convient, tu vas pouvoir signer ici … et là. L'informa Harry en lui indiquant des espaces vides sur un contrat qu'il venait de sortir d'un tiroir. Il tendit une plume au blond, qui apposa son paraphe aux endroits indiqués. Le parchemin s'enroula ensuite tout seul et alla se ranger dans une armoire. Les deux hommes se levèrent et Harry tendit le bras vers Drago. Bienvenue dans la « Lion Compagnie » Malefoy. En serrant la main du blond, il eut un sourire mauvais. Parle à quiconque de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, et je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

- C'est une menace ? Demanda Drago, reculant légèrement

- Une promesse. La sortie est par-là, je ne te raccompagne pas. » Répliqua Harry, d'un ton candide mais qui dénotait clairement qu'il ne souffrirait aucune réplique

Malefoy sortit du bureau avec le sentiment, justifié, d'être observé. Le directeur ne lâcha pas son nouvel employé du regard avant qu'il soit sorti et la porte bien refermée derrière lui. A peine un instant plus tard Cathy pénétra dans le bureau, accompagnée d'Aaron, un jeune américain aux yeux bleus envoûtants et à la longue chevelure aussi indomptable que son patron.

« - Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Interrogea la secrétaire

- C'était … Intéressant. Nous avons notre ensorceleur. Enfin, j'espère. Lui répondit Harry

- Le blondinet qui vient de sortir du cabinet ? Reprit Aaron en tirant sur les manches de sa chemise

- Oui. Drago Malefoy.

- Malefoy … Comme dans Lucius Malefoy ? Intervint Cathy en fronçant les sourcils

- Ils sont de la même famille. Mais tu remarqueras qu'il n'a pas été envoyé à Azkaban. Ajouta Harry

- Je n'avais rien sous entendu. Prétendit-elle

- J'espère bien. Bon, on n'a pas du travail nous ? Allez hop, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Chacun repartit vaquer à ses activités. Cathy à l'accueil, Harry et Aaron en intervention. Depuis le début des entretiens il y avait eu trois nouveaux appels, dont un plutôt urgent : une boutique du Chemin de Traverse avait été cambriolée deux jours plus tôt et maintenant que les Aurors avaient relevé les indices, il fallait reposer les sortilèges de sécurités. Enfin, de vrais sortilèges cette fois-ci. Harry se rendit donc au Chaudron Baveur, salua le barman et passa à travers l'arche du mur.

Le chemin de Traverse était comme dans son souvenir de la première fois : bondé, bruyant et multicolore. Et comme dans son souvenir, les passants se retournaient et murmuraient sur son passage. Seulement désormais, il faisait face avec un sourire charmeur qui faisait rougir les jeunes filles et grogner leurs petits copains. Il avait rendez-vous avec le libraire, Fleury, et fendait la foule d'un pas décidé. Il salua d'un signe de tête quelques connaissances avant d'arriver devant la boutique à la vitrine brisée.

Après une dizaine de minutes de discussion avec le propriétaire, un tour de la boutique, un examen de la vitrine et un rappel des tarifs et services offerts par l'entreprise, il commença à apposer les sortilèges de sécurité. Anti-effraction, anti-flammes, anti-inondations, anti-sortilèges offensifs, anti-canalisateur… La liste était longue.

Une bonne heure plus tard, après les derniers tests d'usage, il prit congé du libraire en lui précisant que la facture serait envoyée par hibou et qu'une révision serait faite trois mois plus tard, comme prévu dans le contrat. Sortant de l'échoppe, il prévoyait de retourner à l'agence lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

« Hé Harry ! Harry ! » Il se retourna et aperçut un peu plus loin son ami, Ron. Ce-dernier lui faisait de grands signes de bras, pensant sûrement que son mètre 85 ne suffirait pas à attirer l'attention. Harry répondit à ses gestes pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait vu, espérant que cela suffirait à le stopper. Il se dirigea vers le roux qui l'enlaça comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

« - Comment ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Je vais bien Ron. Depuis hier soir. Répondit un peu ironiquement le brun

- Tu aurais du rester tu sais. Dean a fini la tête dans la fontaine tellement il avait bu ! Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Reprit le roux, curieux

- Je … Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la fin de la soirée à vrai dire. Avoua Harry

- Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas réveillée avec une inconnue dans ton lit hein ! S'esclaffa Ron en lui tapant l'épaule. Harry grimaça. Quoi ? Tu as …

- Non ! Rassure toi je n'ai ramené aucune femme dans mon lit. L'assura Harry avec un rire jaune. _Si tu savais ce qu'il y avait à la place … _Pensa-t-il

- Il va bientôt être l'heure de déjeuner, je dois rejoindre Hermione, tu viens avec nous. Déclara alors Ron

- Euh, non, je ne vais pas vous déranger. Déclina Harry

- Ce n'était pas une question Harry. Tu viens avec nous. On a rendez-vous pas très loin, Hermione a réservé. Le contra immédiatement son ami

- Réservé ? Quel hasard de m'avoir trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse dis moi …

- J'ai croisé ta secrétaire, qui m'a aimablement informé de ta localisation. J'ai juste attendu que tu sortes. Expliqua Ron avec un sourire innocent

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à table dans un restaurant italien moldu du centre ville de Londres. Hermione les avait rejoint à peine deux minutes après qu'ils se soient installés. Elle travaillait au Ministère, au département de la Justice pour être précis, et comptait bien faire bouger les institutions archaïques et moyennement démocratiques qui géraient le monde magique. Une ambition raisonnable, connaissant Hermione. Ronald lui s'était lancé dans le Droit, ses compétences en stratégie lui prédestinant le métier d'avocat.

« - Oh Harry, j'y repense, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé en allant à l'agence ! Dit soudainement Ron

- Étonne-moi … Encouragea Harry, se doutant de la teneur de l'information à venir

- Malefoy ! Le fuyard est revenu à la maison. Déclara le roux d'un ton moqueur

- Hmm … Je le savais déjà … Lâcha Harry, gêné

- Comment ça? Questionna Hermione

- Je … j'ai embauché Malefoy ce matin. Comme ensorceleur.

- Quoi ? ! Malefoy ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ! Tu as … je n'arrive pas à y croire … Enfin c'est Malefoy ! S'exclama Ron

- Oui on a entendu Ron. Mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre non plus. Il nous a insultés pendant sept ans, il n'a jamais … fait ses preuves, et tu lui donnes un travail ? Reprit Hermione

- Il a les qualifications requises. Et il n'était pas comme à Poudlard. Et s'il recommence à être un connard fini, je le vire et puis c'est tout. Se justifia Harry

- Je reconnais qu'avoir Malefoy sous tes ordres … Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'il profite de la situation pour … Souleva alors Ron

- Pour faire de la magie noire avec les coffres de mes clients ? Non, je suis très vigilant sur ce point là. Et je le serai encore plus avec lui. Et puis, au début il n'aura pas beaucoup de responsabilités. Expliqua Harry

- Bon, de toute façon tu es adulte, tu prends tes propres décisions. J'espère juste que tu n'as pas fait d'erreur. Intervint Hermione

- Le temps me le dira. Si vous me disiez plutôt pourquoi vous m'avez filé et piégé pour m'amener ici ? Déclara alors Harry, pointant sa fourchette vers ses deux amis

- Oh … Et bien … Je vais laisser Hermione te dire tout ça. Se défila le roux

- Lâche ! Répondit Hermione en faisant mine de le frapper. Alors voilà … Tu es parmi les premiers à l'apprendre … Nous allons avoir un bébé. Annonça-t-elle les yeux brillants de fierté et de bonheur

- Et comme ma mère n'accepterait pas que l'on fasse autrement, on se marie au mois de juin. Renchérit Ron

- Nous voulions te demander si tu acceptais d'être le parrain du bébé. Continua Hermione

- Ainsi que mon témoin. Conclut son futur mari

Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Noyé sous le flot soudain d'informations, façon échange de tennis, il tentait désormais d'adopter un ton enjoué de circonstance et sentait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

- Et bien vieux ? Questionna Ron, inquiet du silence de son ami

- Désolé … L'émotion … Bien sûr que j'accepte. Félicitations ». Déclama Harry, la voix enrouée

Il avait finalement trouvé les ressources nécessaires pour sauvegarder les apparences. La suite du repas se déroula dans une ambiance détendue, mais Harry prétexta un rendez-vous important pour s'éclipser avant la fin. Sur le trajet vers son cabinet, il repensa à l'annonce de ses meilleurs amis. Ils allaient se marier et fonder une famille, quand lui n'arrivait même pas à se trouver de copine. Il se sentait seul, et désespérait de trouver chapeau à son tour de tête à bientôt vingt-huit ans.

Ce n'étaient pourtant pas les occasions qui manquaient. Sa célébrité était un atout majeur … pour attirer les fans hystériques, les femmes vénales et les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Lui voulait une femme qui ne se pâmerait pas sur son nom et qui comprendrait ses envies occasionnelles de silence. Une femme avec qui il ne s'ennuierait pas au lit. Une femme qui ne parlerait pas sans cesse pour ne rien dire comme sa tante Pétunia. Il voulait quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait discuter, avec qui il ne serait pas d'accord tout le temps et qui ne cèderait pas à chaque fois.

Il aurait pu être heureux avec Ginny, si elle n'avait pas commencé à le traiter comme s'il était en porcelaine après la guerre. Depuis elle, les femmes s'étaient succédées mais jamais attardées. Il y avait même gagné le surnom de _« Cœur imprenable de l'année »_. Aaron l'avait raillé pendant des semaines avec ça.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à la direction qu'il empruntait et fut surpris de se retrouver au Chemin de Traverse, précisément à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle avait fortement perdu en fréquentation avec la chute de Voldemort mais cela n'empêchait pas les receleurs, les marabouts et alchimistes véreux d'y entretenir un commerce florissant.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand une main froide saisit son avant bras. Il eut sa baguette sortie en un instant mais constata qu'il la pointait sur une vieille femme aveugle. Il allait la baisser lorsqu'il se souvint que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, particulièrement ici. La vieille sourit, d'un sourire édenté, les traits de son visage disparaissant sous les rides.

« - Tu es méfiant, c'est bien. C'est bien… Répéta-t-elle

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il sèchement

- Ooh moi je ne veux rien. Toi, que veux-tu ? Reprit-elle, le fixant de ses yeux blancs, opaques, d'un ton fou

- Je … Pourriez-vous lâcher mon bras s'il vous plait ? Se reprit Harry en constatant qu'il allait répondre sans même réfléchir

- Tu te mens. Mais la vérité est dangereuse. Déclara la vieille femme en ricanant, redevenant sérieuse

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Que veux-tu vraiment ? Qui es-tu en réalité ? Recommença-t-elle en s'énervant

- Je suis Harry Potter … Commença-t-il

- Non mon mignon, ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question. Quand tu trouveras tu comprendras. L'interrompit-elle en lâchant son bras qui retomba mollement contre son corps frêle

- Trouver quoi ? Que dois-je comprendre ? Insista Harry

- A l'heure des loups frappe le bélier et le second berger le tuera la troisième fois. A l'heure des loups frappe … »Psalmodia-t-elle en s'éloignant et en secouant faiblement la tête

Harry sortit de la ruelle en fixant le dos de la silhouette qui disparaissait dans les sombres recoins de l'allée. _« Complètement folle. »_ Pensa-t-il. Il prit cependant la peine de noter l'énigmatique phrase qu'elle avait proférée avant de partir ; l'expérience lui avait appris que ce genre de paroles pouvait avoir du sens pour peu qu'on sache les décrypter. Il repensa aux prédictions de Trelawney et frotta machinalement sa cicatrice.

Il transplanna à l'agence où il prit connaissance des prochains rendez-vous. Jusqu'au soir il se noya dans le travail, s'empêcha de penser à autre chose qu'aux sortilèges de défense qu'il posait. Quand il rentra chez lui tard dans la soirée, il ne prit pas la peine de se faire à manger et alla directement se coucher. Sa journée avait été bien remplie et il était cassé.

Harry arriva un peu en avance le lendemain afin de déterminer et préparer le travail qu'il allait donner à Malefoy. Il avisa les dossiers empilés dans les armoires, les fiches volantes, les classeurs pleins à craquer et se dit qu'un peu de classement ne ferait de mal à personne. Il n'avait pas de demande d'enchantement pour l'instant, celui lui permettant de former un peu le Serpentard et d'observer ses capacités d'adaptation.

Ce-dernier arriva à l'heure, même un peu en avance, et fut assigné à l'archivage. Le reste de la journée se déroula d'une manière aussi commune que toutes les autres. Il aurait même oublié Malefoy si celui-ci n'était pas venu dans son bureau avant de partir pour lui demander une avance sur sa paie. Avance qu'Harry lui avait concédée, imaginant le genre de problème auquel le blond devait faire face.

La semaine d'essai se transforma bientôt en deux, puis trois semaines. Quand un mois entier se fut écoulé, Malefoy faisait partie de l'entreprise et exerçait avec soin le métier d'ensorceleur. Ils avaient découvert sous sa façade froide quelqu'un plein d'humour, cynique certes, et bien moins borné qu'Harry s'imaginait. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne, et s'il en était surpris, ce n'était qu'agréablement.

Ses deux amis avaient paru perplexes lorsqu'il leur avait dit que Malefoy pouvait se montrer agréable en société, lui soufflant qu'il cherchait à attirer un peu du prestige du Sauveur sur sa propre personne, mais Harry n'avait pas été convaincu par l'idée même s'il ne l'avait pas totalement évincée.

Le temps défilait, avril débutait. Pour une fois ils avaient tous fini leur journée en même temps. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent d'aller dans un pub en sortant du travail. A dix neuf heures ils poussèrent la porte du _GreenBridge_ et s'installèrent dans un coin. Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent côte à côte.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? Demanda Aaron à la tablée

- Une pression. Répondit Cathy

- Firewhisky. Enfin l'équivalent. Dit Drago

- Pareil. » Suivit Harry

Harry avait l'intention de prendre une bière mais il ne voulait pas faire moins que Malefoy. Une vieille habitude d'école. Aaron revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ce qu'ils avaient commandé.

Si la conversation avait eu du mal à démarrer, commençant invariablement sur le sujet du travail, ils dérivèrent sur les derniers décrets, les vacances, le sport, les différentes anecdotes. Au fil de la soirée, et des verres, les langues se déliaient. A vingt et une heure Cathy se leva et voulut sortit mais il apparut qu'elle pensait transplanner alors qu'elle ne marchait pas droit. Aaron se proposa pour la raccompagner. Harry et Drago, ne voyant pas de raison de s'attarder outre-mesure, sortirent à leur tour. Mais Drago aussi voulut transplanner et pour l'en empêcher, Harry lui arracha sa baguette des mains.

« - Hé ! C'est à moi ! Rends la moi ! Réclama le blond en tendant le bras vers la baguette que le brun maintenant hors de sa portée

- Non. Tu vas te désartu … te désita … déstabiler ! Rétorqua Harry en secouant négativement son index et en adoptant un ton professoral

- Potter je veux ma baguette. Exigea Drago

- Seulement si tu promets de ne pas t'en servir. Consentit Harry

- D'accord. Accepta le Serpentard

- J'n'ai pas entendu. Insista le brun

- C'est promis. Céda Malefoy. Harry lui tendit le bout de bois. Merci ! Et je rentre comment alors, môssieur Potter ?

- On va rentrer à pied. Proposa Harry

- On ?

- Je ne veux pas rentrer tout seul. Toi non plus. Ça nous fera du bien Allez fais pas la tête Malefoy. » Lança Harry en attrapant Malefoy par le cou et en commençant à marcher, comme deux camarades pourraient le faire

Ils se mirent en route, l'air frais leur rendant peu à peu leur lucidité. Malgré cela, Malefoy ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte du brun, pas plus qu'Harry n'ôta son bras des épaules du blond. Il se contentait de lui jeter des regards en coin de temps en temps.

« - Potter ? Finit par dire Malefoy, troublant le silence qui s'était instauré

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as regardé toute la soirée. Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, son regard en totale contradiction avec le ton de sa voix. Harry rougit.

- Non non. Rien. Balbutia le Gryffondor en espérant que le soir qui tombait masquait sa gêne. Drago s'arrêta.

- Moi je crois que je sais … J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Déclama-t-il en fixant Harry dans les yeux. Ils étaient plutôt proches et Harry percevait la chaleur émaner du corps de Malefoy. Sa chaleur et son parfum.

- Ah ? Répondit simplement le brun, absorbé par le visage en face de lui, par la main chaude, brûlante même, sur son bras, par ces yeux clairs qui ne le lâchaient pas

- Potter … Murmura Drago en se rapprochant. Se rapprochant tellement que leurs nez se seraient touchés s'il n'avait pas incliné la tête. Potter, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Harry, dont la respiration s'était accélérée, n'avait pas fait un geste. Il sentait le souffle de Malefoy sur ses lèvres. Il sentait ce parfum si particulier envahir ses narines. Il se sentait calme et en même temps son cœur battait la chamade. Son cerveau lui hurlait de fuir mais toutes ces sensations étouffaient ce cri jusqu'à le réduire à un chuchotis inintelligible. Alors, dans un souffle à peine audible, il répondit. « Oui ».

Malefoy franchit les derniers centimètres et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son patron. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer aussi le premier baiser fut chaste. Presque une caresse. Une caresse qui fit haleter Harry lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent. Il se pencha vers le blond et captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Ils ne faisaient pas grand chose, c'étaient juste deux bouches accolées, et pourtant cela lui procurait des frissons comme jamais il n'en avait eu auparavant.

Quand Malefoy caressa sa lèvre avec sa langue il eut un soupir qui libéra l'accès à sa propre langue. Les deux se trouvèrent et commencèrent leur ballet, tantôt doux tantôt passionné, parfois caresse parfois duel. Harry qui jusque là était resté les bras ballants les posa sur les hanches de Malefoy. Ce mouvement les rapprocha et le blond ne put retenir le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres. A ce son, Harry s'arrêta et recula, un air effrayé soudainement peint sur le visage. Drago comprit que ça allait être plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Harry sortit sa baguette.

« - Harry … S'inquiéta Malefoy

- Harry ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles Harry ? Gronda le brun

- Tu préfères Potter ? Bon alors, Potter, calme toi, s'il te plait. Pria le blond, tentant de ne plus être en joue de la baguette d'un Survivant ivre

- Je suis calme Malefoy. Protesta Harry

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec cette baguette ? Interrogea Malefoy

- Rentrer chez moi ! Affirma Harry

- C'est trop dangereux ! Protesta le Serpentard

- Moins dangereux que de rester à côté de toi. Rétorqua le brun

- En quoi est-ce dangereux ? Se défendit Malefoy

- Je ne suis pas homo Malefoy. Écoute ça. Je. Ne. Suis pas. Attiré. Par les hommes. Insista Harry en détachant les mots

- Mais tu es attiré par moi. Contra le blond en lui attrapant la main. Harry, troublé, n'arriva pas à nier. A la place il reprit la discussion.

- Tu as déduis ça avant ou après avoir profité de moi ?

- Profité de toi ? Jamais je n'ai fait une chose pareille ! … Tu parles de la nuit de la dernière fois ? Il ne s'est rien passé. Je le jure. Expliqua Malefoy

- Tu étais nu dans mon lit. Et tu n'as pas arrêté de dire que … Ajouta Harry

- Tu ne m'avais même pas reconnu. Tu étais bourré et moi aussi, juste un peu moins. Tu étais seul, tu m'as indiqué comment te ramener chez toi. Je l'ai fait et en arrivant tu … tu nous as vomis dessus. C'est pour ça que nous étions nus. Le lendemain j'en ai rajouté pour te mettre mal à l'aise. Raconta Drago

- Tu m'as déshabillé ? S'enquit Harry

- Non j'ai utilisé le même sort que Pomfresh. Et je me suis endormi comme une masse. Toi aussi bien entendu. Acheva le blond. Harry réfléchit quelques instants aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu mentirais après tout. C'est plus gratifiant de dire qu'on a baisé le Survivant que de raconter qu'il vous a vomi dessus. Conclut-il

- Alors, tu veux bien ranger cette baguette et rentrer à pied. Soupira le Serpentard

- Non. On va appeler le Magicobus. » Déclara Harry en se tournant vers la chaussée et en lançant un _Lumos_.

Le bus à deux étages arriva dans une pétarade digne d'un feu d'artifice et s'arrêta pile devant eux, laissant une trace de gomme sur cinq bons mètres de la chaussée. Malefoy regarda le véhicule avec de grands yeux affolés et nia vivement de la tête.

« - Non ! Jamais je ne poserai un pied là-dedans !

- Dégonflé. Le provoqua Harry. De toute façon tu es obligé, sauf si tu préfères rester seul. Rajouta-t-il

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici ! S'exclama le blond, d'un ton trop aigu pour être perçu comme un ordre digne de ce nom

- Monte dans le bus. S'il te plait. Le pria le Gryffondor, ayant lui-même déjà gravit les trois marches menant à l'intérieur. »

Drago hésita puis finit par se décider à entrer. A cette heure tardive le bus était apparemment vide, du moins à ce niveau, et ils allèrent s'installer au fond après avoir indiqué leur destination et payé. Harry laissa sciemment deux places libres entre lui et le blond, il ne voulait pas risquer que leur moment de chaos ait une occasion de se reproduire. L'ambiance entre les deux hommes était un peu tendue, le silence qui s'était instauré était crispé et inconfortable.

« - Écoute Potter … Je sais que ça peut être perturbant … Intervint Drago

- Non tu ne sais pas ! Je … je ne peux pas être gay Malefoy tu comprends ? S'exclama Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait convaincant

- Non. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

- Parce que c'est malsain. Les homos violent les enfants, et ils ont des pratiques animales. C'est contre-nature. Et ils s'habillent en cuir et portent des grosses barbes. Récita Harry, provoquant l'hilarité de son interlocuteur

- Je te fais l'effet d'un gros motard barbu Potter ? Si c'est le cas un conseil, fais réviser tes lunettes. Ce sont les pédophiles qui abusent des enfants, qu'ils soient homos ou plus sûrement hétéro. Et les pratiques homosexuelles pratiquées dans le respect des deux partenaires ne sont pas plus animales ou contre-nature que les hétérosexuelles. Ce sont parfois les mêmes. Démentit alors Drago une fois calmé, réfutant point par point les médiocres arguments du brun

- Je ne suis pas comme ça c'est tout ! Je dois me trouver une femme, me marier et avoir des enfants, point barre. Affirma-t-il comme une leçon bien apprise

- Tu dois ?! Attends, qui a dit que tu _devais _être hétéro Potter ? S'insurgea le blond

- Mais … C'est ma destinée, c'est qu'on attend de moi.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de vivre la vie que les autres t'ont choisie Potter ? Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ? _« The Truman Show », _un truc moldu, un film. Regarde-le, tu comprendras. Conseilla le blond

- Tu connais des trucs sur les moldus ? Demanda Harry, interloqué

- Je leur concède un certain sens de l'inventivité qui peut valoir la peine que l'on s'y intéresse. C'est là que je descends. Bonne nuit Potter. Déclara Drago en s'avançant vers la sortie

- Toi aussi … Hé Malefoy tu ne …

- Parleras à personne de ce qui s'est passé. Tu as ma parole.

- Merci. »

Les portes se refermèrent sur le blond, empêchant Harry de remarquer que le regard gris était fixé sur lui. Quelques sauts plus tard, le Magicobus le déposait près de chez lui et il préféra aller directement se coucher pour ne pas être tenté de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Malheureusement pour lui, son corps en avait décidé autrement et il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Multipliant les volte-face dans son lit, sortant alternativement une jambe ou un bras de sous la couette, changeant d'oreiller, il était incapable de trouver une position correcte. Par-dessus ceci vinrent se greffer des pensées parasites. Tel le souvenir du baiser échangé avec Malefoy. Et quel baiser ! De tous ceux qu'il avait expérimenté c'était la première fois que ça lui faisait un tel effet.

« Mais c'est juste une question de technique. Malefoy sait embrasser. Ça ne veut pas dire que tous ceux qui aiment ses baisers sont gays. » Comme pour le contredire, un effluve du parfum du blond lui revint et il ferma les yeux en frissonnant. Bon, il y avait peut-être quelque chose avec Malefoy … Mais il était hors de question que ça continue ! Même en oubliant que ce soit un homme, bien que ce ne soit pas négligeable, il était son patron. Et il ne fallait pas mélanger vie privée et travail, il l'avait suffisamment entendu. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, le sommeil vint le trouver et il s'endormit paisiblement. Il avait réglé son problème et se tiendrait à ce qu'il avait dit.

**[ ... TBC ... ]**


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà, le second chapitre !

Beaucoup d'alertes sur cette histoire, et peu de commentaires ... Allez promis je ne mords pas ... Et je dois surtout fignoler le dernier chapitre, alors je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de motivation ... A bon entendeur ;)

Quoi ? Comment ça c'est une feinte grossière ? Tant pis j'assume !

Bonne lecture :)

**

* * *

Chapitre 2**** : **

Une semaine plus tard, force était de constater que s'il ne s'était rien passé de plus avec le blond, il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser pour autant. La journée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son employé dès qu'il le croisait et quand il rentrait chez lui, au lieu d'être libéré de son image il en rêvait. Parfois c'étaient des souvenirs de Poudlard, de la guerre, d'autre fois des aventures inédites et saugrenues le mettant en scène avec le Serpentard. De temps en temps ces rêves finissaient par un baiser passionné qui le faisait se réveiller haletant.

Ce matin-là il se leva grognon. Il avait **encore** rêvé du blond, encore rêvé qu'il l'embrassait et il désespérait de se sortir de ce cycle de pensées. Il alla à l'agence avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude et se confina dans son bureau. Cathy tenta de lui soutirer des explications mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Elle n'apprit rien de plus que la répartition des tâches pour la journée.

A midi, Harry se sentit d'humeur un peu moins sombre et se résolut à sortir de son antre. Ouvrant la porte, il saisit du bout du couloir une discussion enjouée entre Aaron et Drago. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de lui mais ne l'avaient pas vu. Les deux jeunes hommes riaient et Aaron semblait porter un sourire charmeur. Drago posa sa main sur le bras de l'américain et Harry sentit sa mâchoire se contracter, faisant crisser ses molaires. Est-ce qu'Aaron aussi était … Est-ce que lui et Drago avaient … L'idée même que Malefoy ait eu avec lui le même genre de gestes qu'avec un autre l'agaçait prodigieusement. Et les imaginer s'embrasser … lui était tout bonnement impossible.

En colère, il claqua la porte de son bureau, passa d'un pas vif devant les deux employés qui le fixaient sans comprendre et sortit. Sur le pas de la porte il transplanna directement chez lui. Il lui fallait du calme. Il devait penser à autre chose. Quelque chose qui lui occuperait l'esprit autant … non plus que Malefoy. Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, il aperçut un SDF qui mendiait au coin de la rue. Il repensa à la vieille femme et à sa phrase sibylline. Après tout, c'était une énigme comme une autre non ?

Il écrivit la phrase une grande feuille blanche. Même mise par écrit elle était très étrange. A l'heure des loups. Plutôt la nuit, la pleine lune sûrement. Le bélier … Qu'est-ce qui frappe à la pleine lune … Les loups-garous. Le second berger le tuera la troisième fois. Pourquoi parler d'un bélier tué par un berger si c'est d'un loup-garou dont il est question ? C'est stupide !

Il passa encore une bonne heure sur l'énigme sans parvenir à la déchiffrer davantage. Il était frustré, énervé, les images du midi lui revenaient en tête et il se dit qu'un petit verre de gin ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Pas plus que le second, ni le troisième. Alors qu'il s'était servi sa quatrième dose, qui ressemblait fort à une double voire triple dose, sa cheminée lui parla. Non, quelqu'un **dans** sa cheminée lui parlait.

« - Harry est-ce que ça va ? Harry tu m'entends oui ou non ? ! Criait-elle dans l'âtre

- Oooh Hermione ! Pourquoi y'a ta tête dans mon salon ? Demanda avec un sourire goguenard le Gryffondor passablement éméché

- Harry tu as bu ? S'exclama son amie, plus pour la rhétorique qu'autre chose

- Mais non voyons ! … C'était quoi la question ? Démentit Harry

- Ne bouge pas j'arrive ! » Ordonna Hermione

Bouger ? Pour aller où ? Son fauteuil lui collait aux fesses. C'était comme s'il pesait trois tonnes …. Tomes … Pommes. Il pesait trois pommes ? L'idée lui apparut rapidement hilarante. Lorsque Hermione déboula chez le brun, celui-ci riait quasi hystériquement, le cadavre d'une bouteille à demi vide tombé sur le tapis quelques centimètres devant lui. Quand il vit la jeune femme couverte de suie il s'esclaffa encore plus bruyamment, hoqueta et alla même jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, laissant Hermione un peu démunie.

Elle avait rarement vu son ami ainsi. Il devait vraiment se sentir déprimé pour en être arrivé là. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« - Harry, calme toi maintenant. Dit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme. Obéissant, il cessa de rire mais souriait toujours un peu bêtement. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

Elle le fixait dans les yeux et, bien que sa vision soit trouble à cause de l'alcool, il décela de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

- Je … Je suis … Bégaya le brun

- Tu es …L'encouragea son amie

- Tout seul ! Se plaignit-il en fondant subitement en larmes.

Il tomba dans les bras de la sorcière qui, bien qu'un peu surprise, eu suffisamment de réflexes pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était stupide ! Bien sûr qu'Harry devait se sentir seul, avec leur mariage et l'enfant, il voyait ses meilleurs amis fonder une famille et lui était toujours célibataire. Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur bonheur avec Ron qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce que ça pouvait être pour Harry.

- Harry, je suis désolée, on n'a pensé qu'à nous … Écoute j'ai une idée. Viens chez nous après demain à dix huit heures trente d'accord ? Et bien habillé hein.

- Bien habillé hein … Ça rime !

- J'ai compris … Je vais te l'écrire, et te mettre au lit.

- Oh non j'ai pas sommeil. S'il te plait !

- Tu vas aller te coucher Harry Potter, et sans discuter ! »

Le ton était impératif et le sorcier ne s'y trompa pas, il obéit avec une docilité empressée bien que légèrement titubante. Hermione vint lui ajuster ses oreillers, son drap et partit lui chercher un verre de potion pour le lendemain. Quand elle revint de la cuisine, le jeune homme s'était endormi.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, réveillé par le soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte, Harry eut immédiatement l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur s'était installé dans son crâne. Il hésita à se frapper la tête contre un mur mais la nausée qui s'empara de lui quand il tenta de se lever l'en dissuada. Finalement, rester au lit, c'était bien aussi … s'il n'avait pas autant mal à la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il boive autant ? Ou qu'il tienne si peu l'alcool, l'option était également à envisager.

Une bonne demi-heure passa avant qu'il ne remarque le verre posé en évidence sur la table de chevet. Se morigénant pour son inattention il vida le contenu dans sa gorge d'une seule traite et attendit quelques minutes que le produit fasse effet. Une fois capable de se déplacer, il procéda au plus urgent : se laver et manger. Arrivé dans la cuisine il aperçut la note d'Hermione, en évidence sur la table du bar. Il devait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse deux jours plus tard, bien habillé, à dix neuf heures tapantes. Pas d'informations supplémentaires, évasif et pourtant précis … Du Hermione tout craché.

Après un grand café noir et une bonne douche, il se posa sur son lit. Devait-il aller travailler aujourd'hui ? L'envie lui manquait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir y retourner pour voir Malefoy. « _Malefoy et Aaron en train de se draguer » _lui rappela une petite voix et il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. En quoi cela le dérangeait-il ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment … jaloux ? Malefoy ne lui avait rien promis, à part garder le silence. Ils ne s'étaient même rien dit du tout à ce sujet. Et il l'avait soigneusement évité depuis … mais ce n'était pas une raison pour draguer Aaron ! Quand quelqu'un vous plait vous n'allez pas voir ailleurs ! Sauf si ce quelqu'un vous rejette …

Oui mais voilà. Il n'était pas homo. Harry Potter gay c'était ... impossible ! Inconcevable. Les journaux allaient en faire des choux gras pendant des semaines. Et qu'allaient dire ses amis ? _« Tu n'en as pas marre de vivre la vie que d'autres t'ont choisie Potter ? » _La phrase résonna dans son esprit, avec le même timbre de voix, hautain et acide de Malefoy. Il ne savait plus … Ce qu'il croyait être une base solide de son identité était en train de vaciller. Son appartement l'oppressait, il empoigna sa veste et sortit s'aérer.

Drago et lui marchant côte à côte, calmement. Et ce regard en coin, juste pour l'observer. Ses cheveux, son allure, son mince sourire et la petite fossette qui en résultait … L'image de Drago ne le quittait pas. Était-il réellement attiré par Malefoy ? Ou bien était-ce l'attrait de l'inconnu, d'une nouvelle expérience ? Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que le blond ressentait la même chose ? Il espérait peut-être juste coucher avec lui. Se taper le Survivant et en faire un livre … Ce ne serait pas le premier à avoir l'idée.

Il décida finalement de ne pas aller travailler ce jour là. Ni le lendemain. Il n'avait pas pris de vacances depuis longtemps et ces quarante huit heures de répit lui laisseraient le temps de reprendre d'anciennes activités : un peu de lecture, de cinéma, de longues discussions avec le patron du Chaudron Baveur… Il employa son temps à se reposer et se changer les idées, il savait que Cathy et les autres en savaient suffisamment pour se débrouiller sans lui.

Il avait même fait un effort pour l'invitation d'Hermione et acheté un nouveau costume chez Mme Guipure. A sept heures moins dix il était devant le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse, attendant ses amis. Qu'allaient-ils lui annoncer cette fois, l'adoption d'un yeti, la réouverture de la SALE, Hermione Premier Ministre ? L'idée n'était pas impossible et l'image le fit sourire.

A sept heures passées, Hermione arriva, accompagnée d'une personne qui ressemblait fort peu à Ron, ce-dernier ne semblant d'ailleurs être nulle part. Il observa la jeune femme avec attention, cherchant où il pourrait l'avoir vue mais il ne trouvait pas. Des cheveux châtains, bouclés, des yeux marrons, un visage plutôt agréable, une taille raisonnable … Elle ne lui disait vraiment rien, il en déduisit qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

« - Harry, bonsoir. Je te présente Megan, une collègue et amie. Megan, voici Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami. Commença Hermione en arborant un grand sourire

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Par Hermione bien entendu. Déclara Megan avant de glousser bêtement et tendant sa main vers lui, s'attendant à un baisemain

- Euh … Moi de même. Répondit poliment Harry, regardant Hermione avec des yeux un peu effrayés. Avisant la main de Megan, il la serra vivement. Enchanté, ajouta-t-il.

- Il y a une table réservée pour deux au _Potiron doré_, c'est à deux pas d'ici. Lui chuchota Hermione à l'oreille après s'être approchée. Voilà tu avais une peluche dans les cheveux. Reprit-elle un ton plus haut, retirant une poussière imaginaire. Je vous laisse tous les deux, passez une bonne soirée, Ron m'attend, il y a une fuite d'eau à la maison.

- Mais … Protesta Harry

- Laisse Harry, ce n'est pas grave, on se verra plus tard. » L'interrompit Hermione. Sur ce, elle transplanna

Megan se tourna vers lui et il se sentit aussi gauche et inintéressant que lors de son rencard avec Cho Chang à la différence près qu'elle ne pleurait pas et que, malgré le fait qu'elle était plutôt jolie et que sa tenue lui allait parfaitement et mettait en avant ses atouts, il ne se sentait pas attiré par elle. Néanmoins il n'était pas malpoli et, voyant qu'elle l'attendait, il se mit en route vers le restaurant indiqué par Hermione. Il aurait tout le temps de lui faire payer cette bassesse plus tard.

Ils s'installèrent à une table réservée au nom de Potter, sur des sièges rembourrés en velours pourpre ; un air de musique zen résonnait dans la pièce qui dégageait une ambiance cosy, feutrée. On leur amena la carte et Megan s'exclama que la sienne n'indiquait pas les prix, on lui assura que c'était parfaitement normal.

« - La galanterie se perd de nos jours, nous ne sommes plus habituées. Déclara la jeune femme pour excuser sa surprise

- Il faut savoir si l'on veut l'égalité homme/femme ou non. Rétorqua Harry

- Égalité dans leur place dans la société, il n'est pas question de leurs rapports entre eux ! Lui répondit immédiatement Megan.

En cet instant précis, elle ressemblait fortement à Hermione et Harry se fustigea mentalement pour lui avoir répondu ; il allait en avoir pour des heures de déclarations. Toutefois il comprit vite l'avantage que présentait le tempérament très bavard de son vis à vis : la jeune femme faisait la conversation à elle seule, lui permettant de manger en paix. Il n'avait qu'à acquiescer de temps à autre, une question ou deux et la machine était relancée. Cependant, au plat de résistance, elle parut se rendre compte du mutisme du brun.

- Oh mais je parle, je parle et on n'entend que moi. Parlez moi de vous Harry. Réclama-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux et en s'inclinant légèrement en avant.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur moi. Éluda Harry en veillant à ne pas loucher dans son décolleté

- Vous êtes trop modeste ! Le Sauveur a forcément une vie intéressante. Vous devez connaître des tas de gens dans les hautes sphères j'imagine. Insista-t-elle

- Pas tellement. Je n'aime pas les mondanités. Ni l'hypocrisie. » La contra-t-il

Ces quelques réponses plutôt froides et succinctes eurent raison de l'engouement de Megan pour la vie d'Harry et ils repartirent sur un sujet plus neutre, sur lequel la jeune femme avait beaucoup à dire, comme bien d'autres. Quand le repas prit fin, Harry était au bord de l'évanouissement par l'ennui et n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. Seulement, Megan n'habitait pas très loin et insistait pour rentrer à pied ; alors bien que les rues étaient désormais plus sûres, il ne se sentait pas de laisser une femme rentrer seule chez elle une fois la nuit tombée.

Il fit donc le trajet avec elle, savourant le contact de l'air frais sur son visage. Ils étaient dans les nouveaux quartiers résidentiels du Chemin de Traverse, tous les immeubles se ressemblaient. Megan finit par s'arrêter devant l'un d'eux et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« - Merci pour cette soirée. Lui dit-elle

- Ce fut un plaisir. Mentit Harry avec un aplomb insoupçonné. Il voulait juste partir le plus vite possible, mais Megan prit son dandinement empressé pour de la gêne

- Écoutez, j'ai cru remarquer que … que je ne vous avais pas laissé indifférent mais je suis désolée, vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon style. Je ne recherche pas la célébrité vous voyez, et avec vous … Déclara alors la jeune femme d'un ton empli de compassion

- Oh … Et bien … Tant pis. Au revoir Megan. » Répondit Harry en lui serrant la main, feignant la déception

Elle sortit ses clés et il repartit en sens inverse. Son attention fut attirée par une zone sombre qui s'avéra être une ruelle. La ruelle du bélier enflammé. Le nom lui paraissait important. L'avait-il déjà entendu quelque part ? Un ancien client ? Tout à ses réflexions, il transplanna chez lui et atterrit dans son salon où l'énigme de la vieille femme le narguait, la feuille blanche roulée sur un coin de la table. L'énigme … Le bélier ! La coïncidence était peut-être trop belle mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Il retourna devant l'impasse. Il ne s'était pas trompé dans le nom. Il s'avança et tenta de repérer un indice qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie. Il lui apparut, sous la forme d'un heurtoir de porte, représentant un bélier. _« __A l'heure des loups frappe le bélier et le second berger le tuera la troisième fois »_. Il lui faudrait donc frapper trois fois à la porte un jour de pleine lune. Mais qu'allait-il se produire ensuite ? Était-ce un piège ? Un repaire d'anciens Mangemorts, de fanatiques, une porte piégée … Il ne pouvait pas exclure l'hypothèse.

Il repartit chez lui pour réfléchir au calme et en profita pour jeter un œil au calendrier. La pleine lune était dans trois jours. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour tenter d'examiner la porte, surtout qu'il était résolu à retourner travailler le lendemain. Il n'arrivait pas à rester loin de son entreprise plus de quelques jours. Après tout, c'était sa création, à lui ! Il se devait de se montrer, et puis il se sentait mal à l'idée de tout déléguer à Cathy. C'était lui le patron, il ne pouvait pas décider de tout plaquer quand ça bon lui semblait. C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'il retourna travailler le lendemain. Il trouva un créneau dans l'après midi pour aller examiner discrètement la porte dans l'impasse mais ne décela rien qui aurait pu être inquiétant. Une grand-mère à sa fenêtre commençait à l'observer suspicieusement et il se décida à repartir, ne voulant pas paraître louche.

Quand il se présenta à l'agence ce matin là, Cathy l'assaillit tout de suite.

« - Harry, message urgent du Ministère, il est arrivé ce matin par hibou officiel, je te conseille d'y répondre assez vite ; il est sur ton bureau. Mme Holter a encore appelé, elle réclame les services de Drago pour son armoire je crois. Et il y a une recrudescence d'inondations en ce moment, il va falloir travailler vite. Débita-t-elle

- D'accord. Pourquoi Malefoy n'est pas déjà parti chez cette chère Mme Holter ?

- J'ai pris le parti de penser que les inondations étaient plus préoccupantes que son armoire, et je l'ai envoyé sur le terrain, mais si tu me dis qu'il doit y aller je le rappelle … S'expliqua Cathy

- Non tu as bien fait. Je suppose qu'Aaron est sur l'affaire également. Je vais voir ce que veut le Ministère et après je les rejoins. Merci d'avoir pris ça en main, tu diriges le tout parfaitement. » La complimenta Harry.

Il se rendit dans son bureau, où un parchemin cacheté au sceau du Ministère de la Magie l'attendait. Il le déplia, un peu nerveux. Mais au final, ce n'était rien de plus que d'habitude. Le ministre l'invitait à une soirée officielle, à comprendre _guindée_, pour soutenir une œuvre de charité, _pour lui faire de la publicité auprès de la population en apparaissant auprès de Harry Potter_, qui s'occupait des familles séparées par la guerre, _avec un peu de drame pour faire pleurer les lectrices de Sorcière hebdo_. Il froissa le papier et le lança dans la poubelle. Panier ! Cela lui faisait donc cent trente sept points depuis le début du mois. Souriant à sa propre bêtise, il fut surpris par l'arrivée de Ron, malgré qu'il ait frappé à la porte.

« - Hé, mon frère, salut. Comment ça va ?

- Ça va bien Ron, et toi ? Que fais tu ici, un problème chez toi ?

- Non tout est ok, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis venu … Et bien … Megan a parlé de la soirée avec Hermione et … Enfin je suis désolé pour toi. Se lança Ron

- Désolé ? Pourquoi ? Répondit Harry qui ne comprenait pas

- Harry, tu fais le fier mais … Enfin je te comprends et je te soutiens. Si tu veux aller boire une bière après je suis là. Continua le roux d'un ton compatissant

- Merci Ron, mais ce n'est pas la peine tu sais, vraiment pas. Megan n'est pas … N'est pas le genre de fille qui m'intéresse.

- D'accord. On se voit plus tard alors. Concéda Ron, un peu sceptique

- A plus tard. Merci d'être passé. »

Après cette brève entrevue, il prit les adresses que lui donnait Cathy et se rendit sur les différents lieux d'inondations, reposa des sorts, des runes pour protéger les murs des habitations, aida les habitants à faire sortir toute l'eau et eut un mal fou à ne pas se faire offrir quatre tasses de thé à chaque fois. Il fit pas mal d'heures supplémentaires, malheureusement pas rémunérées comme pour ses employés qu'il n'avait croisé qu'épisodiquement d'ailleurs, et la pleine lune arriva sans qu'il n'ait eu trop de temps pour y réfléchir.

Il avait terminé de signer, classer ou renvoyer tous les papiers et formalités administratives tard dans la soirée, vers neuf heures trente, et il rentrait seulement chez lui. Il se fit un rapide sandwich pour se caler et tritura nerveusement le parchemin sur lequel reposait l'énigme maintenant déchiffrée. Que devait-il faire ? Se présenter à l'heure dite et suivre les instructions en attendant de voir ce qui allait arriver ? Il aurait sûrement procédé ainsi dans sa prime jeunesse mais il avait tout de même mûri, et assez appris de ses diverses expériences pour ne pas se jeter –trop- stupidement dans la gueule du loup. Il décida donc de tenter de déterminer ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette porte avant de s'y risquer.

Il s'était dissimulé dans un coin de l'impasse depuis un bon quart d'heure et personne n'était encore passé ; mais minuit ne sonnait que dans une heure. Peut-être était-ce un signal aussi était-il résolu à patienter encore. Ce fut seulement à vingt trois heures trente que des pas se firent entendre. Un homme entre deux âges, habillé de façon parfaitement classique mais avec un large chapeau lui masquant le visage, avançait calmement dans la ruelle en jetant des coups d'œils furtifs de temps à autre autour de lui. Ce comportement était assez surprenant pour qu'Harry ne le quitte pas des yeux après avoir pris la précaution de se lancer un sort informulé de dissimulation. Il vit l'homme avancer jusqu'à la porte au heurtoir en forme de bélier, l'entendit frapper trois coups. Quelques secondes plus tard il avait disparu. Sans flash de lumière, sans bruit de transplannage, sans que la porte ne se soit ouverte … Voilà qui avait le mérite d'exciter sa curiosité !

Le manège recommença plusieurs fois ; des silhouettes, le plus souvent au visage dissimulé, avançaient jusqu'à la porte, s'arrêtaient quelques secondes et disparaissaient. Peu importe avec quelle attention il regardait, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer de quelle manière. A minuit et quart il se décida à y aller. Après tout, il était armé et il saurait se défendre. Il avait même un portoloin d'urgence qui passait la plupart des barrières. Il fit quelques pas, leva son charme de dissimulation et s'arrêta devant la porte. Le bélier sur le heurtoir le fixait et augmentait son appréhension mais il finit par frapper trois fois. Une grille s'ouvrit et une voix retentit. « Qui l'a tué ? » ; Harry eut une seconde d'hésitation puis il répondit. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis des jours. « Le second berger. » Déclara-t-il. Un instant après il se sentit happé par les pieds et atterrit brusquement sur le sol, un peu flageolant. Un homme à la carrure plutôt impressionnante se tenait devant lui.

« - Bienvenue au Pegasus … monsieur Potter. Salua-t-il poliment

- Pour l'anonymat c'est raté. Grommela le brun

- Sachez que toute notre clientèle et nos employés sont tenus à la plus grande discrétion. Nous nous en assurons personnellement. Répondit le vigile

- Votre clientèle ? Qui êtes vous ? Interrogea Harry

- Appelez-moi Bill, comme tout le monde ici. Si vous voulez entrer, il va falloir vous soumettre au sort de secret. Éluda Bill

- Fidelitas vous voulez dire ? Corrigea Harry

- Non, c'est un compromis entre fidelitas et un serment inviolable. Un serment magique qui vous empêchera de parler à quiconque de ce lieu, de ce qui s'y passe et des gens qui s'y trouvent. Expliqua le vigile

- C'est dangereux ? S'enquit Harry

- Uniquement si vous tentez à tout prix de rompre ce serment. Et c'est obligatoire pour rentrer. Bonsoir messieurs. Déclara Bill en accueillant deux nouveaux arrivants qui étaient apparus dans le hall et l'avaient salué d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers une porte massive et opaque qu'ils traversèrent sans l'ouvrir.

Bill finit par convaincre Harry et ce-dernier prêta serment sur sa magie qu'il garderait le secret sur ce lieu, à défaut de quoi non seulement il serait poursuivi en justice mais sa magie en serait sévèrement affectée. En quelques minutes c'était terminé et avant de lui indiquer la porte, le vigile lui tendit une carte sur laquelle était simplement écrit _Pegasus_ en lettres de feu. « La prochaine fois, passez ceci devant les yeux du bélier, vous arriverez directement, sans interrogatoire. » Harry empocha la carte avec un hochement de tête et passa à travers la porte après une seconde d'hésitation. Il fut aussitôt assourdi par une sono qui devait être poussée au maximum de ses capacités. Il ne reconnaissait pas le morceau, à vrai dire cela ne ressemblait à rien qui pouvait passer sur les ondes sorcières. De la musique moldue ! Ils passaient de la musique moldue dans un endroit strictement sorcier. Voilà qui le laissait pantois.

Il fit un pas dans la pièce et tenta d'examiner les lieux ; il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela. Il n'y avait que des hommes. Au début il pensait à une sorte de club élitiste privé, avant de constater l'évidence, sous les traits des nombreux couples formés sur la piste de danse ou dans les sofas. Un club gay. Voilà dans quoi il avait atterrit. Et force était de constater que la place n'était pas remplie de barbus bardés de cuir, ni d'hommes aux manières exagérément féminines. Il devait même avouer qu'il ne se serait douté de rien s'il avait croisé la plupart d'entre eux ailleurs qu'ici.

« - Tu danses ? La voix le fit sursauter, tout comme la proximité de l'homme à qui elle appartenait.

- Je … Non désolé. Je ne suis pas … S'excusa Harry en s'éloignant

- D'accord. Dommage. » Répondit-il en repartant, laissant tout de même son regard couler sur le corps du brun qui rougit

Décidant qu'il avait passé assez de temps devant la porte, Harry alla s'accouder au bar. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait demi-tour, il ne se l'expliquait pas lui-même. La curiosité sûrement. Il commanda un verre au barman qui lui servit avec un sourire rassurant.

« - C'est la première fois que tu viens ici toi hein ? Lui demanda l'homme en le voyant jouer avec son verre

- Euh … Oui. Répondit Harry, gêné

- Ça se voit. Ne sois pas autant sur tes gardes. Personne ne mord ici. Sauf si tu leur demande bien entendu. Plaisanta le barman, un sourire éclairant ses traits métissés

- Mais je ne suis pas gay. Protesta Harry

- Non, bien sûr, j'avais compris. Personne ne l'est ici tu sais. Ou plutôt, tout le monde ne l'est qu'ici. Continua le métis

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ce club est sous serment. Tu peux être qui tu veux, sans que le monde extérieur ne soit au courant. Profites-en. »

Le barman le quitta sur ces mots, étant appelé ailleurs. C'est vrai qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait ici. Mais s'il se plaisait, cela voudrait-il dire qu'il était bel et bien homo ? Il resta longtemps perdu dans ses pensées mais enchaîna les verres. Le quatrième et le cinquième lui furent offerts par un homme blond qui réussit à l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Sa vision était un peu floue, comme s'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, ses jambes n'étaient pas parfaitement stables mais les bras de l'homme le maintenaient debout … Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve propulsé en arrière en manque de tomber.

« - Eh mais … Bafouilla-t-il

- Potter ferme la. Et toi ne t'approche pas de lui. Ne le touche pas. Ne le regarde pas. En fait, ne respire même pas le même air que lui ou ça va sérieusement m'énerver. Déclara froidement celui qui l'avait séparé assez brutalement de son support

- Malefoy ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu … S'exclama Harry

- Viens avec moi. Le coupa le Serpentard en l'attrapant par le bras. Il semblait en colère, même si avec la dose d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang Harry n'était pas bien sûr.

- Tu m'emmènes où ? Finit-il par demander quand ils furent dans la ruelle

- Ailleurs. Pose pas de questions. Répliqua le blond

- Mais enfin Malefoy j'ai quand même le droit de savoir où je vais ! Objecta Harry

- Chez moi. T'es content ?

- Oui. Euh non ! Pourquoi chez toi ? Se reprit le brun

- Potter, s'il te plait, ne traînons pas ici plus que nécessaire. Grogna Drago

- Et si je veux rester ?

- Tu préfères te faire violer par un pervers qui t'attend dans un coin ? C'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. Siffla le blond, d'un ton trop sérieux pour avoir dit ça seulement pour l'effrayer. Cela sembla décider le brun.

- Ok je te suis. Tu as un portoloin ?

- J'ai une voiture. Tu promets de me suivre ?

- Promis. »

Drago amena Harry jusqu'à sa voiture qui n'était pas un coupé de sport neuf très classe comme le brun l'avait supposé mais une petite voiture qui ne semblait pas être de première main. Le blond s'installa au volant pendant que son patron peinait à sangler sa ceinture. Quand il eut réussit, il s'appuya lourdement contre son siège et ferma les yeux. Drago démarra et Harry dodelinait déjà de la tête. Quelques kilomètres plus loin il dut cependant faire un arrêt d'urgence pour que le brun ne relâche pas le contenu de son estomac à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Heureusement qu'il avait de bons réflexes, et qu'il gardait un œil sur son passager.

Après ce désagréable arrêt, ils purent rouler jusque chez Drago. Surprenant encore Harry, il ne s'arrêta pas devant un manoir, ni même une maison, mais devant un immeuble qui ne paraissait pas fraîchement rénové. Ils montèrent quatre étages, sans ascenseur, et arrivèrent sur le palier où une forte odeur d'urine de chat agressa leurs narines. Quand Drago sortit ses clés, les voisins d'à côté se mirent à se disputer violemment et l'écho de leurs cris résonna dans tout l'étage. Le blond poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce principale. Un canapé deux places était collé au mur, face à un meuble où reposait une petite télévision et de nombreux livres. Ensuite venait le coin cuisine avec une table basique et deux chaises qui devaient constituer la salle à manger. Les murs étaient d'un blanc défraîchi et le sol, bien que propre, méritait un sérieux coup de neuf.

« - C'est là que tu vis ? C'est … mignon. Déclara Harry après son rapide tour d'inspection. Le blond eut un sourire désabusé.

- Je te laisse la chambre, mais s'il te plait n'oublie pas que la salle de bain est juste en face. Répondit-il en indiquant les deux portes derrière la télévision.

- Mais … Tu dors où ? Reprit Harry

- Ici quelle question !

- Ton canapé est minuscule.

- Je suis un sorcier. Je saurai m'arranger. Se moqua le blond

- Dis pas de bêtise, dors dans ton lit ! Réfuta Harry

- Potter … Tu le fais exprès ? Si je dors dans la même pièce que toi je ne suis pas certain de me contrôler. Lança Drago

- Oh … Je … Je parlais simplement d'inverser nos places. Bégayait Harry au fur et à mesure que l'explication se frayait un chemin dans son esprit

- Ah … D'accord. Marmonna le Serpentard, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Un ange passa. Accompagné de toute sa famille et de quelques amis, ainsi que du club des anges qui passent dans les moments de gêne intense.

- Malefoy … Il faut qu'on parle je crois. Émit Harry, affichant ce fameux courage de Gryffondor. Drago leva les yeux vers lui comme s'il était condamné.

- Je suis viré ? Demanda-t-il tout de go

- Hein ?! Répondit Harry avec une grande éloquence

- Avec ce que je viens de dire, et nos antécédents, le travail ça va être … Commença Drago

- Laissons le travail où il est. Je … je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi. Reprit Harry

- Facile. Il n'y a rien. Rétorqua le blond un peu plus sarcastique qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

- Malefoy !

- Il y a ce que tu veux qu'il y ait Potter. Tu sais ce que je pense.

- Bien sûr que non je ne le sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. Tu veux me baiser ? Tu es attiré par moi ou c'est juste que je suis là au bon moment ? S'exclama le brun, toutes ses interrogations revenant au devant de la scène. Il avait une occasion de comprendre et ne comptait pas la laisser passer.

- Te **baiser ?** Tu me prends pour qui ?! S'énerva Drago avant de remarquer l'air complètement perdu du brun. Il se calma, comprenant à quel point Harry pouvait être déstabilisé. Ok. Pardonne-moi Harry. Dis moi que je peux t'appeler Harry, ce sera plus facile pour ce que je veux te dire. Se reprit-il

- C'est d'accord.

- Bien. Je suis attiré par toi, c'est vrai. Tu es plutôt mignon, et bien foutu. Tu as des yeux magnifiques. Quand tu souris tu as deux petites fossettes adorables. J'adore tes cheveux en bataille. J'aime ton parfum. J'aime ton rire, ta générosité, ton ardeur à défendre ce à quoi tu crois.

- Malefoy …

- Drago, s'il te plait. Le corrigea le blond

- Drago, c'est censé être quoi ça ?

- Harry. Je ne cherche pas à te baiser. Je voudrais … Que tu me donnes une chance pour mieux te connaître et peut-être … t'avoir dans ma vie. Déclara le plus sérieusement du monde l'ancien Prince des Serpentards. Harry resta interdit. Drago Malefoy voulait ... sortir avec lui ? Où était l'erreur ?

- Je ne suis pas … Nia encore faiblement le brun

- Tu n'es pas attiré par moi ? Dis moi que tu ne l'es pas et j'arrêterai tout ça. Dis-moi seulement que je ne t'intéresse pas. Promit alors le blond en se rapprochant. Il attrapa la main d'Harry qui ne la retira pas.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Murmura-t-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Drago

- Si ça l'est. Juste toi et moi. Je t'ai dit ce que je voulais. A ton tour. » Insista-t-il en amenant la main du brun sur sa poitrine, contre son cœur.

Harry était fasciné par la bouche de Drago. Ses lèvres rosées se mouvaient avec grâce et l'appelaient, appelaient sa propre bouche, appelaient ses baisers. Il se rapprocha, cessa de réfléchir et agit. Il embrassa le blond furtivement. Puis une deuxième fois, et une troisième fois, sans que Drago n'ose le retenir. Tout se jouait maintenant. Quand Harry approcha de nouveau sa bouche, Drago captura ses lèvres et fit durer le baiser. Adossés au canapé, ils perdaient et reprenaient leur souffle, sans que rien d'autre que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Drago savait qu'il devrait aller doucement, pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme en face de lui.

« - On ferait mieux d'aller dormir. Il est tard.» Déclara finalement Drago en caressant la joue d'Harry. Il capta aussitôt l'éclair de panique dans les yeux verts. « Je ne tenterai rien. Absolument rien, tant que tu ne le voudras pas. J'ai des vêtements pour toi si tu veux. » Assura le blond. Harry acquiesça, rassuré.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, et Drago donna un tee-shirt et un caleçon au brun. Lui-même partit prendre une douche et se changer. Quand il revint, Harry s'était déjà glissé sous les couvertures et avait posé ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Drago éteignit les lumières et se mit à son tour au chaud sous les draps.

« Harry ? La voix de Drago troubla le silence, relatif puisqu'on entendait toujours les voisins se disputer

- Oui ?

- Je peux … dormir contre toi ? Tenta le blond, tourné vers le brun

- … Oui tu peux.» Accepta-t-il en ouvrant ses bras au Serpentard. Ce-dernier vint se caler contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et une main sur son torse. « Tu sens bon.» Déclara le Gryffondor, le visage dans les cheveux blonds

« Je sens toujours bon. Rétorqua Drago contre la gorge d'Harry, lui envoyant des frissons sans le savoir. Il l'entendit par-contre rire et cela provoqua son propre sourire. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit … Drago. »

Il était tôt quand un rayon de soleil vint réveiller Harry. Bon dieu, pourquoi avait-il encore une fois aussi mal à la tête ? Il voulut se retourner pour se cacher de la trop forte luminosité mais il se retrouva complètement immobilisé. Un bras était enroulé autour de sa taille, le maintenant fermement, et sa jambe droite était maintenue dans un étau formé à priori par deux autres jambes. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas le plafond. Il n'était pas chez lui … Il était chez Malefoy.

Les images de la veille consentaient enfin à revenir. Drago l'avait ramené, ils avaient parlé, ils s'étaient embrassés. Et Merlin, c'était encore meilleur que dans son souvenir ! Et ils étaient allés se coucher. Harry se souvint de la bouffée d'appréhension qui était montée en lui lorsque le blond avait proposé d'aller dormir ; l'embrasser était une chose, envisager une relation plus poussée en était une autre. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas grand chose à ce sujet. Comme Drago l'avait constaté, il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux relations homosexuelles en dehors des idées préconçues que lui avaient inculqué les Dursley. Il est vrai que maintenant qu'il expérimentait de lui-même, cela lui semblait bien moins immoral et contre-nature ; après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal.

Drago bougea et le libéra un peu. Il put se retourner et il fit volte-face pour l'observer. Avoir un homme dans son lit était une première, en excluant la fois où Drago l'avait ramené après le mariage de Ginny. Il fallait avouer que cet homme là était plutôt pas mal. Ses cheveux mi-longs encadraient délicieusement bien son visage fin, la peau blanche qu'il apercevait ne présentait aucune imperfection, il était vraiment agréable à regarder. En plus de son physique, il était d'une compagnie plaisante ; il était intelligent, il avait de l'humour, du savoir-vivre … En femme, il aurait été une compagne parfaite. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un compagnon idéal ?

Cette première nuit fut le point de départ de beaucoup d'autres. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'ils dorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre et la majorité du temps, c'était même tous les soirs. Au bureau cependant, les deux hommes agissaient comme de bons collègues et rien n'aurait pu trahir la vraie nature de leur relation. Ils veillaient à ne pas être vus trop souvent ensembles en public, et à rester disponibles pour leurs amis afin de garder leur couverture.

Cet arrangement au début convenait parfaitement à Harry. Il n'était pas encore confiant, pas assez sûr de lui pour assumer de le révéler à tout le monde, aussi garder sa relation secrète ne lui avait pas posé de problème. Seulement, cela faisait désormais cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et Drago s'opposait toujours catégoriquement à ce qu'il en parle même à ses plus proches amis. _« Ils ne comprendraient pas. »_ était un de ses arguments favoris. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à se disputer à ce sujet, Harry avançant que le blond était en réalité effrayé et incapable d'assumer d'être avec lui tandis que Drago lui rétorquait qu'il était naïf et affirmait sans rien connaître de la situation.

Il était toutefois connu que Harry était têtu et il finit par avoir l'accord de Drago pour mettre ses deux meilleurs amis au courant. Il partait confiant car il avait un peu préparé le terrain : Ron n'avait plus une aussi mauvaise opinion de Drago et Hermione reconnaissait ses qualités. Il comptait aussi sur les capacités de diplomate de son amie pour calmer le jeu le cas échéant. Il avait donc prévu un dîner, sans Drago, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Plus l'heure approchait et plus son ventre se nouait. Le blond l'avait secondé pour la cuisine et avait tenté de le calmer, avec peu de succès. Un quart d'heure avant l'arrivée présumée du couple, il s'éclipsa par la cheminée et bien lui en prit car Ron arriva à peine deux minutes plus tard, par cette même cheminée.

« - Bonsoir Harry. Je suis peut-être un peu en avance, désolé.

- Non, c'est très bien ne t'inquiète pas. Hermione te suit ?

- Elle va arriver, on a fait des achats, elle rangeait. J'aurais préféré transplanner mais vu son état tu comprends …

- Oui bien sûr. Installe toi, j'amène à boire. »

Harry partit dans la cuisine ; quand il revint Hermione était arrivée. Ron lui tenait la main pour l'amener sur le canapé et elle protestait qu'elle n'était pas en sucre, sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour se dégager. Harry était très nerveux et il faillit renverser les verres en les servant. Plusieurs fois Hermione l'interrogea sur son état ; il finit par lâcher qu'il avait quelque chose à leur annoncer.

« - C'est un peu … compliqué pour moi mais … vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je ne peux pas vous le cacher. Entama Harry

- Tu peux tout nous dire Harry. On est là pour toi tu sais. L'encouragea Hermione

- Et bien je … comment dire ça … je suis … Chercha le brun

- Harry, respire. On dirait Ron quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Plaisanta son amie

- C'est ça Harry ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?! S'excita Ron

Harry acquiesça faiblement et ses deux meilleurs amis semblèrent exulter.

- Mais pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état là ? C'est la sœur de Goyle ? S'étonna le rouquin

- Non, aucun risque. Répondit Harry avec un sourire, repensant au visage parfait de Drago. Parfait … et masculin.

- Harry, où est le problème ? Demanda Hermione à la façon d'un psychologue approchant un enfant.

Après un long silence pendant lequel Harry fixait le ventre rond de son amie pour ne pas avoir à lever les yeux, il finit par parler.

- C'est un garçon.

- Mais oui, on sait que notre bébé va être un garçon, tu es même le parrain tu te souviens ? Reprit Ron

- Non. Je … J'ai rencontré un garçon. Corrigea Harry

Ses deux amis restèrent interdits. Ron pâlit et ouvrit de grands yeux. Hermione se contentait de le regarder d'un air ahuri.

- Un garçon tu dis ? Quand ? Finit-elle par demander

- Il y a six mois environ. Lui répondit Harry

- Six mois ? ! Et tu ne nous a rien dit ? S'insurgea Ron

- Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il se passait, c'était nouveau, et Drago ne voulait pas que … Expliqua le brun

- Attends, tu as dit quoi ? _**Drago**_ ? Qu'est-ce que Malefoy vient faire là-dedans ? Merde Harry, tu nous fais quoi là ? Si c'est une blague ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! S'agaça le fils Weasley

- Ron, attends, peut-être qu'on n'a pas tout compris. Harry ? Tempéra son amie, et attendant une explication rationnelle de Harry. Ce dernier décida de jouer la franchise, même si c'était un peu brutal.

- Je sors avec Drago.

La bombe était lancée. Ron se leva d'un bond et Hermione émit un petit cri, de surprise peut-être. Le rouquin vira au rouge.

- Tu nous invites pour nous dire ça ? Que tu sois … déviant Harry, on aurait pu l'entendre, et on t'aurait aidé. Mais avec Malefoy ! En plus d'être une tapette tu te fais des mangemorts ! Cria-t-il, postillonnant au loin

Harry était sidéré. Son meilleur ami le traitait de malade mental et osait lui dire, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il aurait pu sortir avec des mangemorts ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu aller si loin. Harry se tourna vers Hermione, cherchant du soutien.

- Harry, je ne comprends pas. Tu peux avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux. Pourquoi un homme ? Et pourquoi **lui** ? Tu sais, pour avoir … des relations charnelles il y a d'autres solutions. Lui déclama-t-elle, le rendant encore plus déconfit.

Des relations charnelles … En avait-il jamais fais mention ?

- Je ne veux pas d'une femme. Je suis bien avec Drago. Il m'apporte plus que ce que vous imaginez. Et ce n'est pas une histoire de sexe ! Protesta Harry

- Ne vas pas nous faire croire n'importe quoi. C'est contre-nature, il n'y a pas de sentiments. Tu es en train de faire une grosse erreur ! Attaqua Ron d'un air moralisateur

- Harry, réfléchis bien, il y a d'autres voies, ton choix n'est pas normal. Ajouta Hermione plus calmement

- Normal ? Contre-nature ? Je suis un monstre d'après vous alors ? Vous n'avez donc jamais fini de me juger ? S'offensa Harry.

- Non tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es juste déboussolé. Avec tout ce que tu as vécu, on peut comprendre que tu aies gardé des séquelles. Théorisa Hermione

- Alors je suis **bien** pour la première fois depuis des années et ce sont des séquelles de Voldemort ?! S'énerva le brun

- Harry, on en reparlera quand tu seras calmé. C'est mauvais pour le bébé. Je vais appeler des psychomages, Ginny devrait savoir lesquels seront les plus discrets et … Se lança Hermione, tout en commençant à se lever.

- Des psychomages ? Je ne suis pas fou ! Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas juste de comprendre que je suis heureux ainsi ? L'interrompit Harry, en colère de ne même pas être écouté.

Ron et Hermione avaient rejoint la cheminée et le roux avait déjà pris une poignée de poudre. Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard empli de pitié avant de partir.

**[ ... TBC ... ]**

**

* * *

**Cruelle cette fin ? Si vous trouvez que non ... Review

Si vous trouvez que oui ... Review

Si vous ne savez pas ... Review

Et pour tous les autres qui ne sauraient où se placer ... Review ! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre ... avec une petite surprise à la fin ;)

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vraiment vraiment.

A tous ceux qui auraient laissé une review signée à laquelle je n'aurais pas répondu, c'est une erreur de ma part, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses.

.

En vous souhaitant une bonne et agréable lecture,

Pirate

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Une odeur de brûlé parvint aux narines du brun. Son **dîner **brûlait. Il n'eut pourtant aucune réaction. Les paroles de ses amis l'avaient fortement ébranlé. Se pouvait-il que cette attirance pour Drago ne soit que la conséquence de ses premières années si difficiles ? Non … Ça n'expliquait pas le calme et le bonheur qui l'envahissaient quand le blond se tenait tout contre lui en usant de sa voix douce pour lui faire partager sa passion : les grands poètes. Moldus ou sorciers, dans ce domaine seul le talent lui importait.

Son système de sécurité se mit en route et la cuisine fut rapidement inondée. Le feu qui avait commencé à prendre dans le four s'éteignit et une rigole d'eau se forma jusque dans le salon. Il lança un _Evanesco_ et décida qu'il avait vraiment besoin de bras sécurisants et d'une voix grave lui lisant des poèmes, parfois dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait même pas.

En deux minutes il avait sécurisé son appartement et transplanné dans la ruelle à côté de l'immeuble de Drago. En effet, ce-dernier n'avait pas de cheminée, l'immeuble était moldu et il était fortement impoli d'apparaître sans prévenir chez les gens. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte de Drago, encore essoufflé. Le blond lui ouvrit et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir son amant sur le seuil.

« Ça s'est mal passé ? » Demanda-t-il toutefois

Harry fit un faible signe de tête, les yeux soudainement brillants. Drago le remarqua mais ne dit rien. A la place il se décala.

« Allez, entre. » Enjoignit-il.

Drago referma la porte derrière lui et Harry vint immédiatement se coller à lui. Il était rare que le brun soit autant demandeur, mais Drago en imaginait assez bien les raisons. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun et le serra fortement. Harry fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon. Il avait désormais conscience de l'effet que cela pouvait avoir si son souffle s'aventurait trop près de certaines zones, mais il n'en jouait pas trop ; il ne voulait pas trop provoquer le blond.

« On va sur le canapé ? » Proposa Drago.

Harry acquiesça. La décoration s'était un peu améliorée et le canapé avait été changé ce qui donnait à l'appartement un air moins miteux. Drago les entraîna tous les deux dans le sofa et appela à lui un livre de sa bibliothèque. Harry enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea, la tête sur les jambes du blond.

Drago était surpris, jamais Harry ne s'était conduit comme ceci jusqu'à présent ; il avait du être très secoué par la réaction de ces Gryffondors stupides. Ils devraient en parler après. Cependant il obéit d'abord à la requête silencieuse de Harry et ouvrit le recueil pour commencer à lire. Bientôt, sa voix fut le seul son audible. Même les cris des voisins semblaient appartenir à un autre monde, si lointain … Quand Drago referma le livre, il crut que Harry s'était endormi, mais ce-dernier finit par ouvrir les yeux, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« J'avais l'impression d'être bercé par les vagues. Confessa le brun. C'était quoi comme langue ?

- Du français. _Le Bateau Ivre_, de Rimbaud. Un enfant prodige.

- Tu me le traduiras ?

- Il perdrait toute sa saveur. Apprends le français.

- Ça irait plus vite de le traduire. Protesta Harry en riant

- Oui mais le français c'est sexy. Rajouta Drago

- Je suis déjà sexy mon cher. Joua le brun

- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs c'est très tentant. Dit Drago en faisant lentement remonter sa main le long de la cuisse d'Harry, puis de ses fesses, sa taille, son dos, ses épaules.

Harry ferma les yeux sous les caresses, puis les rouvrit violemment. Il repoussa la main de Drago sans que celui-ci comprenne. Le brun se redressa, l'air perdu et déboussolé.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- …

- Harry ? !

Harry se mit à pleurer et Drago fut désemparé. Coupez un Gryffi de ses crétins d'amis et voilà ce que ça donne. Drago se leva à son tour, se mettant à la hauteur de son petit ami.

- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Ils … Tous les deux ils … ils sont partis en disant que … Je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient pu dire … Hoqueta le brun

- Harry calme toi. Qu'ont-ils dit ? Demanda Drago en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis

- Contre nature. Anormal. Soins psychiatriques … tout ça. Jamais ils ne m'ont écouté ! Ragea Harry

- C'est un choc pour eux. Ils n'y pensaient pas et tout d'un coup tu leur annonces cela. Ils ont réagi trop vivement. Tenta Drago

- Drago, tu ne crois pas toi-même à ce que tu dis. Tu avais raison dès le début.

- J'aurais préféré avoir tort.

- Mais pourtant toi … Pansy est au courant. Et Blaise aussi !

- C'est différent. Nous sommes des Serpentards. Accepter cela et le garder secret fait que j'ai une grosse dette envers eux. Et pendant longtemps ils ont agi différemment avec moi. Seulement, au fur et à mesure ils se sont rendu compte que j'étais toujours le même.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Laisse-les digérer la nouvelle. Et ne t'attarde pas trop sur leurs paroles d'accord ? Tu n'es pas un monstre, et être homo n'a rien d'anormal, c'est juste un chemin un peu différent du leur. Tu ne fais rien de mal Harry, c'est **ta** vie, tu es libre de la vivre comme il te plait. D'accord ?

- Oui … Acquiesça Harry en revenant se blottir contre Drago, l'air profondément vulnérable.

- Harry … Je voulais savoir … Tu leur as dit pour nous ?

- Euh … Oui. Ça m'a échappé. Confessa le Gryffondor. Mais ce sont mes meilleurs amis, j'ai confiance en eux. Ils ne vont quand même pas le répéter partout !

- Il faut l'espérer. Mais tu sais, il suffit qu'ils en parlent à une seule personne, qui le dira à une autre … Et ça va très vite.

- Ginny !

- Quoi Ginny ?

- Ils ont prévu de lui en parler. Ils me l'ont dit. Parce qu'elle est médicomage. » Expliqua Harry.

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains, l'air dépassé. Si la rouquine était mise au courant, elle en parlerait à des médecins, des psys, qui le diraient à leurs secrétaires, et en deux temps trois mouvements toute l'Angleterre serait informée. Et avoir détourné le héros national de la voie toute tracée qui lui était promise n'allait pas améliorer la popularité du blond. Cela pouvait même devenir dangereux, ils en avaient déjà parlé auparavant et les manifestations de furie féminine à son approche n'étaient plus aussi fréquentes qu'avant mais une telle étincelle pouvait relancer le brasier.

Harry allait le prendre dans ses bras pour lui assurer que tout allait bien se passer quand un coup sourd retentit. Quelqu'un venait de lancer son poing contre la porte. « Malefoy ! » Harry crut reconnaître la voix de Ron. « Malefoy, ouvre ! ». Cette fois il en était sûr, c'était la voix de Ron. Harry fronça les sourcils et voulut ouvrir mais Drago lui fit signe qu'il s'en chargeait et qu'il devait rejoindre la chambre. Après un bref combat visuel, Harry céda et passa dans la seconde pièce. Toutefois, rien ne l'empêchait d'écouter ce qu'il se passait. Il colla donc son oreille au panneau de bois et attendit la suite, prêt à sortir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

« C'est bon j'arrive calme toi Weasley. » Déclara Drago. Harry fut surpris que le blond ait lui aussi reconnu le roux. Après tout ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis près de dix ans. Harry entendit le bruit d'un verrou qu'on enlève et d'une poignée de porte qu'on enclenche.

« - Hé ! Protesta Drago

- Ferme là. Ordonna une troisième voix, masculine également. Ron n'était pas seul ?

- On se connait ? Répliqua Drago, d'un ton mordant

- Tu ne te souviens pas la fouine ? Seamus Finnigan. Répondit le troisième homme. Seamus ? Que venait-il faire là ?

- Et toi c'est … Flint-Fletchey non ? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Demanda Drago, Harry l'imaginant avec son air moqueur habituel, levant un sourcil dédaigneux.

- On va te faire perdre ton petit sourire arrogant de tapette Malefoy. Gronda Justin Flint-Fletchey

- C'est une menace ? Le provoqua le Serpentard

- Une promesse. Mais avant tu vas nous promettre de ne plus jamais, JAMAIS, t'approcher d'Harry. Reprit Ronald, d'un ton agressif

- En quel honneur ? Je ne l'oblige à rien, il est libre. Rétorqua Drago, d'un ton calme pendant que Harry suffoquait de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Il est hors de question que tu le pervertisses plus longtemps. Explosa Ron

- Tu lui as lancé un sort ! Renchérit Seamus

- Un sort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Écoutez, si c'est pour entendre des bêtises pareilles, sortez de chez moi. Clama Drago avec autorité

- Je pense qu'on s'est mal compris Malefoy. Tu vas dégager de cette ville. De cette région. Très vite, et très loin. Grogna Ronald, d'un ton décidé

- Et c'est vous qui allez m'y obliger ? Se moqua le blond

- Il nous cherche ce con ! Rugit Seamus avant qu'Harry entende un bruit mat suivi d'une flopée de jurons qui venaient de Drago.

Ils venaient de le frapper. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin. Harry sortit de la pièce, en fureur.

- Harry ! S'exclama Ron, stupéfait. Il tenait sa baguette dans la main droite

- Bravo Ronald, ta stupidité a donc des limites. Invectiva Harry tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son meilleur ami.

Seamus et Justin se tenaient devant Drago qui paraissait être appuyé contre le dossier du canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ? S'inquiéta Justin, comme s'il retrouvait la victime d'un enlèvement

- Ce que je veux. Répondit le brun froidement

- Écoute, on sait qu'il a une emprise sur toi, mais on s'en occupe. Déclara Seamus

- Vous n'allez vous occuper de rien du tout. Sortez d'ici. Ou je vous lance un sort de ma composition. Menaça Harry en sortant sa baguette de sa pochette

- Harry … C'est un Mangemort ! Clama Ron comme l'argument ultime

- Et vous êtes des abrutis ! Sortez je vous dis ! S'énerva Harry, sa baguette pointée clairement vers Seamus et Justin mais le regard fixé sur le rouquin

- Harry tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Reprit ce-dernier

- Je ne l'ai jamais aussi bien su. Je compte jusqu'à trois. Après, libre à vous de tenter de vous mesurer à moi. Gronda Harry

- Mais Harry, c'est Malefoy ! C'est un mec ! Il est gay ! Protesta Seamus, outré

- Alors je suis gay aussi. Et vous n'allez certainement pas diriger ma vie. Un … Deux … » Asséna le brun

La célèbre baguette qui avait défait Voldemort crépitait, tout aussi menaçante que le regard noir que lançait Harry à ses trois anciens camarades. Ils se concertèrent rapidement du regard et transplannèrent les uns après les autres. Harry put enfin voir Drago, appuyé sur le dos du sofa. Sa pommette gauche était éclatée, il avait du presser sa main dessus par réflexe et le sang s'était étalé sur son visage. Il aurait surement un œil au beurre noir le lendemain. Mais ce qui frappa le plus le brun, c'était l'air furieux qui s'affichait sur le visage du Serpentard.

« - Il fallait que tu interviennes hein … Saint Potter. Blâma le blond

- Pour sauver ta petite gueule d'ange Malefoy. Se défendit Harry

- Je n'avais pas besoin que tu voles à mon secours !

- J'étais concerné autant que toi. Je suis intervenu pour moi, pour nous !

- Pour toi ?

- Plus personne ne décidera jamais pour moi Drago. Plus jamais. Déclara Harry, les yeux flamboyants d'une détermination profonde

- Alors maintenant tu es prêt à faire face au monde entier ? S'étonna Drago

- Pourquoi au monde entier ?

- Harry … Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils renoncent. Et ils vont sûrement en parler autour d'eux. La nouvelle va se propager. Les journaux vont en parler. Tout va changer.

- Mais … Ce n'est pas si grave que les journaux en parlent, si ?

- Le monde sorcier n'est pas tolérant tu sais. Vraiment pas. Il va falloir résister aux attaques. Aux paroles les plus dures et les plus abjectes. Tu ne pourras plus sortir sans risquer de te faire agresser. Encore que … Toi tu es leur Sauveur. Mais moi, fils de Mangemort …

- Je ne les laisserai pas s'en prendre à toi. Gronda Harry

- Comment tu comptes faire ? Tu me mets en arrêt de travail et tu gardes ma porte d'entrée ?

- … Viens habiter avec moi. Et pour le travail … Tu es ensorceleur non ? Tu sais créer des Portoloins.

- Attends … Tu veux que je vienne habiter chez toi ? Harry …

- Je suis sérieux Drago. Tu ne resteras pas ici une minute de plus si c'est dangereux. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, encore moins par ma faute ! S'il faut te protéger je le ferai. Je connais pas mal de combines et toi aussi. On a fait la guerre et on a survécu non ?

- Oui mais c'était différent.

- Bien sur que non ! Les militants de Voldemort étaient partout sans qu'on sache leur identité. Rien de bien différent.

- Si Harry, une donnée : le nombre d'alliés que nous aurons. Tu as vu comment tes meilleurs amis ont réagi ? Et il ne faut pas trop compter sur les Serpentards pour prendre des risques.

- Ils … Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver des soutiens. Et puis … Même, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, s'ils ne sont pas capables de voir que je suis heureux !

- Harry … On sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans tes amis.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais l'avocat du diable ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie pour moi. Que tu fasses des choix que tu regrettes. Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles un matin en me détestant parce que tu auras perdu tous tes anciens repères.

Harry regarda longuement Drago, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. En un sens c'était vrai. Jamais le Serpentard ne s'était montré aussi altruiste, aussi désintéressé. Est-ce qu'on lui avait changé ? Ou bien … Est-ce qu'il tenait à lui à ce point ? Serait-il vraiment capable de tout perdre pour Drago ? Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, et tout venait de s'enchaîner à une vitesse folle … Mais il refusait catégoriquement de laisser qui que ce soit lui faire du mal.

- Je ne le regretterai pas Drago. Je ne laisserai plus personne dicter ma conduite. Je suis libre, je fais ce que je veux, et ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

Le blond commença à sourire mais stoppa sa tentative quand sa pommette se remit à saigner.

D'un sortilège, Harry le soigna puis l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Est-ce que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages ? Reprit Drago

- Je ne le sais pas … mais je crois que toi non plus. Alors, tu les fais ces valises ?! »

Ainsi, quand vint la nuit, Drago Malefoy habitait « officiellement » chez Harry Potter. Ses vêtements avaient trouvé une place dans la penderie, ses malles dans un placard et ses nombreux livres dans la bibliothèque qu'Hermione s'évertuait à remplir un peu plus chaque année. Harry avait fait remarquer qu'il ne manquait plus que les photos d'eux deux en train de s'embrasser pour qu'ils soient la parfaite représentation du petit couple en ménage, faisant écarquiller les yeux à Drago qui répugnait à se voir assimilé à « une telle horreur ». Il s'était cependant laissé convaincre du bien fondé de l'activité quand Harry l'avait coincé sur le canapé sans autre choix que de l'embrasser.

Au petit matin, Harry fut tiré du sommeil par le bruit -lointain- d'une douche en marche. Il comptait se rendormir lorsque ses rideaux furent brusquement tirés, inondant son lit d'un soleil fort peu habituel à Londres.

« - Dragoooo ! Es-tu obligé d'être si … Cruel ? Grogna-t-il en se cachant la tête sous son oreiller

- J'aime bien avoir de la lumière. Et tu devrais te lever, il est 7h30. Tu dois encore prendre ta douche. Lui répondit la voix du blond, atténuée par les plumes

- A quoi bon, tu en es sorti. Répondit Harry

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir j'y retourne … Plaisanta Drago

- Ce ne serait vraiment pas sérieux … Quelle heure as-tu dit qu'il était ? Demanda Harry en se retournant et en cherchant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet

- Sept heures et demi. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit où tu rangeais tes serviettes …

A ces mots, Harry mit immédiatement la main sur ses lunettes et se redressa en une fraction de seconde … pour voir un Drago Malefoy emmitouflé dans une grande et moelleuse serviette éponge ; la sienne en réalité.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de me faire des fausses joies comme ça. Ronchonna le brun en se levant

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais nu mon cher. Crois-tu que j'aurais ouvert les rideaux en cette tenue ? Tu as des voisins je te rappelle. Continua Drago, le sourire aux lèvres

- Tu as raison. Et hors de question qu'ils posent leurs yeux sur toi. Susurra Harry à l'oreille de son voleur de serviette attitré en se collant à lui.

- Harry, vas te laver tout de suite, tu vas être en retard ! Répéta Drago

- Tu as dit que tu venais avec moi.

- Mais je suis déjà propre !

- Ça peut s'arranger … Rétorqua Harry en faisant glisser ses mains sous les plis de la serviette afin de toucher la peau nue du blond

- Harry … Soupira ce dernier en se laissant complètement faire

- Oui ? Répondit-il sur le même ton, ses mains glissant désormais de manière à aguicher l'ancien Serpentard

- Allons dans la salle de bain. »

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la salle d'eau avec une motivation dépassant largement la simple optique de prendre une douche. La pièce fut le théâtre d'un concert de gémissements, souffles saccadés et longs regards échangés avant que les deux acteurs ne se décident à prendre réellement une douche. Ils ressortirent de la salle de bain une trentaine de minutes plus tard et, avisant l'heure, se hâtèrent de se préparer pour ne pas arriver en retard au bureau. Bien qu'en tant que patron et petit ami du patron, ils ne risquaient pas vraiment de critiques, c'était plus une histoire de respect vis à vis des employés et des clients.

Ils s'inquiétaient pour ce premier jour, fort différent des autres. Est-ce que Drago devait craindre une autre démonstration de force des « amis » de Harry ? Fallait-il le confiner en bureau, et gâcher ses talents magiques ou bien le garder sur le terrain et prendre le risque qu'il soit pris à parti sans aide possible ?

En arrivant au cabinet de la Lion Compagnie, ils se dirigèrent vers le placard de stockage et commencèrent à faire le tri. Harry voulait que Drago accepte toutes les protections mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement la bague antisorts mineurs, le collier répulsif et la ceinture bouclier. Au bout d'une demi heure de négociations, ils parvinrent à se mettre d'accord sur trois objets discrets et très efficaces. Une montre qui lui permettrait de rejoindre l'appartement, un Portoloin réutilisable en sorte, une gourmette qui ferait office de glace à l'ennemi en chauffant et d'alarme auprès d'Harry qui portait la même et un anneau en or blanc qu'Harry accrocha à l'oreille de Drago en déclarant que ça lui donnerait un air sexy. Et accessoirement, il permettait à son porteur de guérir de petites blessures rapidement.

« - Ça y est tu es satisfait, je peux sortir maintenant ?

- Drago, ne plaisante pas avec ça s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Au moindre soucis, tu tournes le cadran de la montre et tu seras à la maison. Ne joue pas les provocateurs, tu veux bien ?

- C'est beaucoup me demander ça …

- Je le sais bien. Mais tu sais, si toi tu es resté en retrait pendant la guerre, à faire le messager, et ne t'énerve pas je sais que ça a été utile, nous étions en première ligne et de ce fait … Nous sommes plus entraînés et les actes de violence n'ont plus vraiment de secrets pour nous.

- « Nous » ?

- Les combattants. Les élèves de Poudlard. Ne les sous estime pas Drago. Chacun d'entre nous est capable de beaucoup de choses, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Mais je ne suis pas un incapable pour autant !

- Je n'en doute pas. A un contre un tu as tes chances. Mais tu connais les Gryffondors, toujours en troupeaux.

- Je m'en souviendrai. Bon, on se met au travail ? »

La matinée, et toute cette journée, se déroula sans aucun incident. Drago était sur le qui-vive à chaque craquement suspect et Harry passa son temps à toucher son bracelet pour vérifier qu'il ne chauffait pas mais à part cela, aucun incident ne fut à déclarer. Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même manière, et la fin de la semaine arriva sans aucune attaque contre Drago, au soulagement de Harry. Toutefois, ce-dernier se doutait que Ron n'avait pas abandonné comme cela. Le Weasley était du genre buté, il avait sûrement quelque chose en tête.

L'occasion de le vérifier se présenta le samedi soir. Drago fouillait la bibliothèque, ses malles et les placards depuis une bonne demi heure, sans dire pourquoi ni ce qu'il cherchait. Quand Harry en eut assez de son remue ménage silencieux, il se planta devant le blond pour l'obliger à répondre à ses questions.

« - Mais enfin Drago qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- … Je … j'ai oublié quelque chose. J'étais sûr de l'avoir pris pourtant mais … il a dû rester à l'appartement.

- C'est quoi ? Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

- Non, je vais y aller, merci.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Harry, je fais juste un aller retour. J'en ai pour dix minutes. Reste ici, tout va bien.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Harry … on a été paranoïaques toute la semaine et il n'est rien arrivé, rien du tout. Relâche la pression. »

Harry se laissa convaincre par les arguments de Drago. Il ne voulait pas devenir étouffant, il savait que ça finirait par insupporter le blond, aussi le laissa-t-il y aller seul malgré cette boule dans son estomac qui lui garantissait qu'il aurait au moins dû l'accompagner. Les cinq premières minutes après le transplannage, Harry essaya de rester détendu et concentré sur son journal, bien qu'il portât son regard à sa montre toutes les trente secondes.

Après sept minutes, il commença à taper du pied et posa le journal sur la table, il n'avait pas lu un paragraphe de plus. Il se leva à la huitième minute et commença à faire des aller retours entre la fenêtre et le canapé tout en prenant soin de laisser une zone bien dégagée, celle de l'aire d'arrivée au cas où Drago activerait son Portoloin. A neuf minutes trente, il allait empoigner son manteau, puis se ravisa. Il avait dit à Drago qu'il le laissait y aller seul. Et pour quoi passerait-il s'il arrivait comme ça, sans aucune raison ?

Il se rassit dans son canapé et prit la décision d'attendre que le blond revienne. Il avait dit dix minutes, mais si c'était douze ou quinze, c'était juste parce qu'il avait un peu plus de mal à retrouver ce qu'il cherchait. Juste ça … Et puis s'il y avait un quelconque danger son bracelet se mettrait à chauffer, comme là …

En un bond, Harry fut sur ses pieds, baguette sortie, et il transplanna au pied de l'ancien immeuble de Drago. Levant la tête, il aperçut de la lumière vacillante dans l'appartement du blond. Au pas de course il grimpa les quatre étages, espérant qu'il n'allait pas regretter de ne pas être parti plus tôt.

La porte de l'appartement était mal fermée mais on n'entendait aucun bruit, aucun cri et aucune lumière ne pouvant faire penser à un sort. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de se montrer prudent. Baguette à la main, collé au mur, il poussa la porte du pied et attendit qu'elle soit bien ouverte pour jeter un œil. Ce qu'il vit le statufia. L'appartement était dans un chaos indescriptible. Le canapé était éventré, les chaises explosées, le papier peint était arraché, quand le mur ne portait pas un énorme trou en son centre.

La porte de la chambre n'était plus ses ses gonds et laissait voir l'intérieur. Le lit, encore sur place, avait été le support d'une mise en scène macabre. Sur le matelas nu, une forme humaine à la peinture rouge avait été dessinée et une inscription menaçante avec la même peinture s'étalait sur tout le mur de la chambre.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Drago retournait les débris avec fébrilité. Sain et sauf, mais apparemment complètement paniqué. Lorsque Harry fit un pas dans la pièce et fit craquer un morceau de plâtre tombé du plafond, le Serpentard brandit sa baguette et se plaqua derrière le canapé avant de regarder le nouvel arrivant.

« - Harry ! Putain tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévenir ?

- Désolé. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'étais pas là je te rappelle. Pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Le bracelet. Tu n'as rien senti ?

- Je … J'étais trop concentré dans ma recherche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Dis le moi. Comme ça on se dépêche de le trouver et on s'en va.

- Un médaillon en argent de la taille d'un vif d'or. Il est attaché à une chaîne en argent aussi.

- Tu as regardé dans la chambre ?

- Pas encore.

- D'accord, j'y vais. »

Drago se remit à chercher parmi les débris du salon tandis que Harry se dirigea vers la chambre. Si c'était vraiment Ron qui était à l'origine de tout cela, il fallait que ça cesse rapidement. Passe encore la colère de la découverte, mais ça … Que se serait-il passé si Drago avait encore habité ici ? Y aurait-il un corps à la place de cette silhouette sur le matelas ? Et ces mots sur le mur : _« Tous les Mangemorts seront exterminés »_ … Harry pensait avoir reconnu l'écriture de son ancien ami bien qu'il ne pouvait pas en être totalement certain. Il avisa alors une tâche sombre sur le matelas, au milieu de la silhouette, ou plutôt au niveau de l'entrejambe. Comme si cette partie avait été brûlée. Il se rapprocha et vit un éclat.

Il avait retrouvé le médaillon. Partiellement calciné, il était complètement déformé et les inscriptions qu'il avait pu y avoir auparavant avaient complètement fondu. Harry se saisit de la chaîne mais l'attache se brisa dès que le poids du pendentif tira dessus. En retombant par terre, le médaillon s'ouvrit pour ne dévoiler que des restes de papier noirci. Sûrement une photographie qui aura brûlé comme le reste.

« - Drago … Je crois que je l'ai. Avertit Harry

- Il est intact ? Demanda le blond en se précipitant dans la chambre

- Non … Pas vraiment. Déplora le brun

Drago s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers le médaillon mais Harry l'arrêta.

- Attends ! Il y a quelque chose. Mon bracelet me brûle de plus en plus. Tu ne sens rien ?

- Harry … Pour être honnête, la marque m'a brûlé bien plus fort que cela pendant des mois entiers sans que ça ne m'arrête, alors je n'y prête pas beaucoup attention.

- Il y a quelque chose avec ce médaillon Drago.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Portoloin, maléfice … Va savoir.

- Et bien on va le découvrir tout de suite, qu'en penses-tu ? » Lança Drago, pointant sa baguette sur le pendentif

L'ensorceleur fit alors une démonstration de ses talents et, tel un virtuose de l'enchantement, lança sorts sur sorts au petit objet qui s'illuminait de toutes les couleurs. Il fit également quatre tours sur lui-même, émit un son de cloche très aigu et recracha une fumée verdâtre plutôt malodorante.

« - Tout ça pour moi ? C'est presque flatteur. Commenta Drago

- Je n'ai pas tout reconnu … Qu'y avait-il ?

- C'était bien un Portoloin. Il y avait un maléfice de pétrification, de mutisme, d'emprisonnement, une potion d'obéissance et une de confusion. Si avec ça j'arrivais à garder les idées claires et les deux pieds sur terre …

- Où conduisait le Portoloin ? Interrogea Harry

- Il y conduit toujours, on ne peut pas annuler cet enchantement, juste l'empêcher de se déclencher.

- On va l'apporter aux Aurors et …

- Ils ne feront rien. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans les bonnes grâces du Ministère Harry.

- Mais c'est grave ce qui a failli se passer ici !

- Peut-être mais pour beaucoup je ne suis qu'un mangemort chanceux qui a échappé au procès. Aucune enquête ne sera ouverte, je suis prêt à parier ce que tu veux. Répondit Drago, désabusé

- Je te crois. Mais dans ce cas là … C'est moi qui vais régler cette histoire.

- Harry, tu ne vas pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup !

- Non Drago. Je vais utiliser un moyen que notre ami Ronald aura toujours du mal à maîtriser. La subtilité. Et je ne travaillerai pas sur leur terrain.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Rentrons et je t'expliquerai comment je vois ça. » Promis Harry sur un ton un peu mystérieux

Quand dix minutes plus tard ils furent installés dans le salon, chacun dans un fauteuil, le médaillon posé en évidence sur la table basse et les volets tirés, Drago put enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« - Alors … Quel est ton plan ?

- Je vais te réhabiliter Drago. Annonça Harry

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Je vais t'aider à retrouver une place dans la société.

- En quoi cela va arranger notre problème ? Weasley va être encore plus énervé !

- C'est sans compter qui je suis. Je n'aime pas me servir de mon nom … mais les gens sont prêts à tout pour Harry Potter. Répondit le brun

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ton plan. Maugréa le blond

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas n'être associé qu'à toi. Il est hors de question que tu me sortes comme un gentil toutou reconnaissant à un gala de pauvres pour montrer à la population que je suis devenu charitable et aimable. Protesta Drago

- Tu n'y es pas ! Je comptais plutôt … Commencer une campagne de presse. Expliqua Harry

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour faire découvrir aux gens le vrai Drago Malefoy. Combien de clients ont été mécontents de ton travail ? Tous ceux qui ont de prime abord refusé que tu interviennes ont été convaincus par Harry Potter et absolument ravis par tes enchantements.

- Tu veux te servir de ta notoriété pour obliger les gens à … ne plus me voir comme un mangemort ?

- Pour leur ouvrir les yeux. Je sais que j'ai un impact énorme. Tiens par exemple, le jour où j'ai dis qu'il m'était arrivé de tomber sur une dragée de Bertie au goût de poisson pourri, le lendemain le directeur annonçait qu'il allait les retirer des boîtes. Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Il ne voulait pas risquer d'en manger une lui aussi ?

- Pire que ça. Il avait reçu des centaines de lettres de menace … de la part des « fans d'Harry Potter ». Je crois que c'est à partir de là que j'ai arrêté les interviews. Mais je suis prêt à recommencer pour la bonne cause.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- Je vais me servir de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir … » Répondit Harry en se penchant un peu au dessus de la table, pendant que Drago en faisant de même, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

C'est ainsi que le lundi matin, dans toutes les demeures d'Angleterre abonnées à la Gazette du Sorcier, du petit appartement au grand manoir familial en passant par le célèbre château de Poudlard, les hiboux délivrèrent le même journal. Sur celui-ci, la même photo d'un Harry Potter souriant derrière une table et le même titre provocateur, en majuscules et en gras, s'étalait devant tous les yeux : 

_**

* * *

Le Survivant échappe de peu à un horrible accident!**_

Il fallait ensuite tourner la page pour voir s'étaler les colonnes de chroniques à ce sujet, illustrées par de nombreuses petites photos animées de l'ancien Gryffondor.

_Notre héros national ne donnait que peu de signes à la presse depuis plusieurs mois, en regard de sa grande timidité. Nous lui connaissions un métier stable au service de la sécurité des citoyens (sa dernière intervention avait permis d'empêcher à tout un quartier d'être submergé par les eaux lors des dernières pluies dans le sud de Londres) mais il a aussi prouvé sa large ouverture d'esprit et sa volonté de reconstruction en embauchant récemment Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, revenu d'un long exil imposé par le Ministère (résumé du procès p.9). _

_Harry Potter n'a pas fait que donner sa chance à un ancien mangemort repenti, il officiait aussi dans l'immeuble où ce-dernier logeait afin de le rendre plus sûr. Samedi dernier, il aurait dû être sur le chantier mais un empêchement l'a retenu et il n'a pu s'y rendre que dans la soirée. Imaginez le choc lorsqu'il a découvert l'appartement où il travaillait, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, sans dessus dessous, saccagé, brûlé, pillé. Il a aussi été retrouvé sur le mur une menace de mort à l'encontre de son employé ainsi qu'un Portoloin enchanté qui promettait mille souffrances. _

_Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, choqué, a alors convoqué les services de presse et nous vous retranscrivons ses mots tels quels : « Je sais que ces attaques sont en réalité dirigées contre moi. C'est une ruse plutôt malhabile que de déguiser une attaque sur Harry Potter en vendetta anti-mangemort. Le fait que Drago Malefoy soit employé par la Lion Compagnie devrait suffire à prouver de quel côté il se trouve. Tout le monde sait, je crois, que j'ai plutôt tendance à mettre les mangemorts à Azkaban plutôt que dans des bureaux. Par-contre je sais que j'ai encore des ennemis qui voudraient ma mort. »_

_Harry Potter nous a ensuite assuré qu'il avait renforcé les protections autour de son propre domicile et qu'il espérait que ce geste resterait la manifestation isolée d'un individu ayant perdu ses capacités de discernement. _

_Lorsque nos équipes l'ont interrogé sur ses doutes à propos de Drago Malefoy (voir biographie p.8) il nous a répondu avoir effectué une enquête approfondie à son sujet afin de s'assurer de la complète transparence de son employé et de la sécurité de ses clients. _

_Quand un journaliste lui a demandé s'il avait désormais peur de sortir, il a répondu qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur du temps de Vous-Savez-Qui (revue de ses différentes confrontations page 5) et qu'il ne voyait pas de raison de craindre quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Il a ajouté qu'il comptait même inaugurer la première école élémentaire pour Sorciers le mois prochain (coordonnées et informations supplémentaires en page 15). _

_Nous l'avons questionné sur le contenu de sa vie sentimentale mais, fidèle à ses habitudes, il s'est contenté de dire que tout allait bien pour lui et qu'il préférait rester discret par respect pour son entourage. _

_Les autorités, présentes pour l'occasion, ont assuré qu'elles mettraient tout en œuvre pour retrouver le ou les auteurs de l'acte de vandalisme commis la semaine dernière afin de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire. Il ne sera pas dit qu'une attaque contre Harry Potter restera impunie._

_Votre reporter_

_Scarlett Benetton_

* * *

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Harry quand Drago reposa le journal

- J'ai horreur de passer pour une petite chose fragile. On dirait que tu as fait l'aumône en m'embauchant à les lire ! Râla le blond immédiatement

- Il y a un peu de ça … Lança Harry, moqueur

- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas eu les capacités. Rétorqua Drago

- Je t'aurais trouvé une fonction d'homme d'entretien.

- Et je préfèrerais plutôt embrasser Weasley que faire l'elfe de maison.

- Lequel ? Enchérit Harry

- Tous en même temps. Quoique j'avoue un petit faible pour le patriarche. Ce petit crâne dégarni, ça a le don de m'émoustiller ! Déclara Drago, plein d'emphase, finissant sa phrase d'un ton un peu plus aguicheur

- Mais tu me l'avais dissimulé, petit cachottier !

- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais voulu avouer que Rogue était ton plus grand fantasme.

- Oh non, je t'en prie, ne me mets pas de telles images en tête ! Imaginer Rogue autrement qu'en vieux professeur grincheux et graisseux est hautement traumatisant pour mon esprit étriqué tu sais. Plaisanta Harry, le rire au bord des lèvres

- Pire que de voir Flitwick et Chourave dans une des serres un soir ? Demanda Drago

- Oh Merlin, tu as … Suffoqua Harry, abasourdi

- Par un malheureux concours de circonstances … Oui, j'ai. Crois moi tu n'aurais pas voulu y assister.

L'air solennel de Drago ne fit qu'amplifier le fou rire d'Harry qui se tenait les côtes sur le canapé.

- Attends, tu imagines ? Ils étaient tous les deux nus et j'ai entendu Flitwick murmurer « Oh Pomona j'aime tellement votre poitrine » Imita Drago avec la petite voix aiguë du professeur

- Arrête Drago, arrête ou je vais me pisser dessus ! Supplia le brun

- Et là Chourave a répondu « Mais voyons mon ami, ceci n'est que mon ventre, remontez un peu ! » Continua pourtant l'ancien Serpentard en exagérant les manières de la directrice de Poufsouffle

Ce fut le coup de grâce qui fit monter les larmes dans les yeux verts de son vis à vis et qui déclencha de ce fait sa propre hilarité, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. Quand après quelques minutes Harry parvint à reprendre son calme, malgré quelques accès soudains, il pria Drago en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, s'il te plaît.

- J'avoue, j'ai un peu menti … Ils n'étaient pas nus, Chourave avait déboutonné sa robe et Flitwick avait encore son pantalon au bas des chevilles et son chapeau. Clama Drago après avoir fait durer le suspense

Et Harry repartit dans un fou rire dont lui seul avait le secret, un rire qui secouait tout son corps et qui donnait à envie à Drago de continuer à parler, dire n'importe quoi tant qu'il pouvait entendre ce merveilleux son se propager à travers tout l'appartement.

- Avoue que tu veux m'achever ! Souffla Harry, appuyé contre le dossier confortable du canapé, les yeux mi clos et un demi sourire accroché au coin des lèvres

- Oh non … Si je voulais **vraiment **te faire du mal je ne m'y prendrais pas comme ça. Susurra Drago

- Ah oui ? Et tu ferais quoi ? Questionna le brun, intrigué et aguicheur

- Et bien … Je m'approcherais sûrement comme ça. Déclara Drago en glissant de sa place vers Harry avec un air de prédateur

- Oui …

- Et puis je me pencherais là … Continua-t-il en collant son corps contre celui du brun

- Hmmmoui

- Et je poserais mes mains ici, comme ceci. Décrivit-il, plaçant une main sur chaque cuisse du Gryffondor, très près de l'aine

Harry lâcha un soupir

- Et puis mes lèvres juste là … Et je ferais ça. Annonça Drago avant de mordiller la peau fine à la base du cou qui le tentait tellement

- Oh Drago ! Geint Harry, se mains allant se crisper sur la chemise blanche du Serpentard, sensible à la stimulation

- Et ensuite je te caresserais ici, de cette manière là … Reprit le blond, ses mains ayant dévié sur la bosse qui grandissait dans le pantalon de son compagnon

- J'aime quand tu me fais mal comme ça. Assura Harry en cherchant à l'embrasser

- Et puis je partirais. Tu veux une bière ? Coupa Drago en se relevant nonchalamment, déjà tourné vers la cuisine.

Estomaqué, Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop surpris de s'être fait abandonner aussi lâchement. Est-ce que Drago avait osé ? Lui faire ça, à lui ? ! Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, foi de Potter !

- Malefoy ! Tu vas me payer ça !

- Mais je croyais que tu voulais que je te fasse du mal _mon chéri_. Répondit candidement Drago

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux que tu me fasses. Provoqua Harry, se collant outrageusement à son blond préféré

- C'est très malpoli de dire « je veux » tu sais Harry. On doit dire « je voudrais » quand on est un enfant poli. S'amusa Drago

- Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi, ta langue sur mon corps, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour et je veux jouir dans tes bras. C'est assez impoli pour toi ? Énonça le brun, attisant la flamme dans les prunelles du Serpentard

- Tu viens de scandaliser tout mon côté snob aristocratique. Répondit cependant celui-ci avec tout le flegme dont il était capable

- Et que dit l'autre côté ? S'intéressa Harry

- Qu'il a lui aussi très envie de toi. » Conclut Drago en prenant possession de la bouche qui le narguait depuis le début

La nuit fut intense et bien remplie et c'est le corps lourd de la meilleure des fatigues qu'ils s'endormirent tous deux, pèle-mêle au milieu de leur lit.

Au petit matin, Harry se félicita d'avoir demandé à la Gazette de lire l'article en avant première. S'il avait su comment se passerait la nuit qui en découlerait il l'aurait fait bien plus tôt ! Seulement, au fur et à mesure que sa béatitude s'estompait, la vie réelle reprenait ses droits et, avec elle, son lot de problèmes. Notamment, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, la répliqua qui allait suivre. Oh il ne craignait pas une seconde action de Ron. Même la bêtise avait ses limites. Non, la danger principal était désormais Hermione. Si la jeune femme était au courant des activités de son mari -lequel n'avait jamais su mentir- et qu'elle ne l'avait pas empêché c'était qu'elle approuvait.

L'article à paraître serait donc une provocation et il savait pour l'avoir côtoyée que la Gryffondor saurait trouver les armes pour répliquer. Elle allait sûrement appuyer là où ça fait mal, exhumer quelques vieux cadavres du Manoir Malefoy et pourquoi pas accuser Drago de le détourner du droit chemin, mais ils s'y étaient préparés. Une armée d'avocats planchait sur tous les dossiers impliquant les Malefoy et un détective privé enquêtait en parallèle du dossier des Aurors sur la mise à sac de l'appartement de Drago, qui motivait assez peu les forces de l'ordre pour être honnête. Tout ceci dans le but de ne pas être surpris par les éléments qui pourraient être sortis du placard par la partie adverse.

Comme prévu, la réponse mit quelques jours à arriver mais eut l'effet d'une petite bombe. Autant l'article orchestré par Harry était prévu pour dé-diaboliser le nom des Malefoy, autant celui qui paraissait ce matin là était un pamphlet d'une rare vigueur contre l'héritier déchu. Elle n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas démunis. Drago fut touché par les attaques cruelles et un peu perfides de l'article, mais Harry ne le laissa pas s'attarder et prépara la riposte.

**[ ... TBC ... ]**

* * *

J'imagine déjà vos mines outrées ... Comment ça ce n'est pas fini ?

Eh non ! La fin était vraiment trop bâclée, en fait ... Du coup elle est en train d'être étoffée, ce qui vous fera un chapitre supplémentaire !

Mais pour cela, il va falloir beaucoup, beaucoup m'encourager ! Héhé


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Et n'oubliez pas ... Reviews acceptées ! :)  
**

* * *

Pendant plusieurs semaines, les articles s'enchaînèrent, se répondirent. Harry emmena Drago à des inaugurations d'orphelinat, le fit participer à des reconstructions de monuments historiques, fit des communiqués sur sa profession en n'oubliant pas d'inclure le nom du plus jeune Malefoy. Il fallait créer une nouvelle image au Serpentard ; celle qu'il méritait réellement. Seulement, en face de ça, ses opposants ressortaient comme ils l'avaient craint tous les cadavres du placard. Et ils étaient nombreux, cachés dans les cachots Malefoy. L'armada juridique embauchée par l'héritier Potter ne fut pas de trop pour s'extirper de cette situation compromettante, jouant sur le fait que le fils n'était pas responsable des actes des parents.

Cela n'empêcha pas Drago de se faire accoster plusieurs fois assez violemment lors de balades tout à fait anodines sur le Chemin de Traverse, sans aucune raison valable. Et parfois, lorsqu'un épisode particulièrement désagréable ou sanglant était relaté dans les fameux articles, la population pouvait se montrer très agressive. La première fois que cela survint, Harry n'était pas présent et il se reprocha longuement son absence lorsque Ginny, avec qui il s'était réconcilié depuis peu, l'avait appelé en catastrophe pour le prévenir que le blond était à Sainte Mangouste avec de multiples fractures et une commotion cérébrale. Il entra dans une colère noire lorsqu'en arrivant près de la chambre de Drago, il surprit les infirmières jouer à la courte paille celle qui allait devoir « soigner ce rebut ». L'esclandre fut relatée avec maints détails dans la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain, photos et interviews à l'appui. Il fallait dire que l'éclat avait retenti dans tous les étages, jusque chez le directeur et pour cause : Harry Potter était le principal donateur de l'hôpital et il venait de décider de cesser tous ses investissements pour créer sa propre clinique.

* * *

La seconde fois en revanche, Harry et Aaron n'étaient pas loin ; ils étaient en déplacement professionnel tous les trois pour superviser la construction de la fameuse clinique _Severus Rogue _et poser les premiers sortilèges et runes sur les fondations quand ils entendirent un étrange bourdonnement côté sud. Le côté où officiait Drago. Ils ne pouvaient pas transplanner en raison de l'instabilité du terrain et des champs magiques encore trop forts aussi durent-ils entamer un sprint sur plusieurs centaines de mètres pour arriver près de la future entrée.

Ils furent surpris de se retrouver devant plus d'une centaine de personnes, qu'on aurait pu assimiler à des manifestants moldus à la différence qu'il ne portaient aucune banderole. Ils étaient postés en arc de cercle devant ce qui allait être le hall d'entrée et vociféraient avec force. Tout d'abord Harry crut qu'ils hurlaient dans le vide puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait Drago nulle part. C'est ce moment que choisit un des sorciers de la foule pour lancer un sort dont les deux Ensorceleurs ne pouvaient voir le but en raison des matériaux qui leur bouchaient la vue. Toutefois, ni Harry ni Aaron ne se firent d'illusion sur la cible : Drago devait être droit devant.

Harry se souvint de la panique qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il avait appris l'hospitalisation du blond et il se jura qu'il était hors de question que ça recommence. D'un signe de tête, il envoya Aaron derrière les premiers murs pour qu'il rejoigne le Serpentard par l'arrière tandis que lui aborderait le foule de front. Un Harry Potter en colère faisait toujours son petit effet.

Les premiers à l'apercevoir ne le reconnurent pas et commencèrent à le siffler, le prenant pour un simple employé qui travaillerait sur le chantier. Il continua d'avancer, imperturbable, la main serrée sur sa baguette magique. Il devait les contenir et les effrayer car tout Sauveur qu'il soit, il ne pourrait jamais faire face à autant d'adversaires. Quand il arriva suffisamment près, ses yeux verts et ses sempiternels cheveux noirs ébouriffés commencèrent à évoquer quelque chose à la première ligne de sorciers. L'agitation se calma un peu dans les rangs et Harry jeta un œil sur le côté pour apercevoir Aaron aux côtés de Drago en train d'ériger un mur de protection. Le brun maudit le Serpentard pour l'avoir convaincu de retirer la montre-portauloin qui « n'aurait fait que perturber les sorts des fondations ».

L'héritier Potter pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et lança un Sonorus. Il harangua la foule d'une voix claire, mais chargée de colère. « Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici ? Et ce qui vous donne le droit d'attaquer ainsi mes employés, sur mon chantier ? Si quelqu'un ici à quelque chose à reprocher, qu'il le fasse ouvertement, mais j'ai tendance à ne pas apprécier ce genre de petites vendettas dignes des plus viles organisations criminelles. » Un léger vent soufflait derrière lui, faisant claquer sa cape, augmentant sa prestance et son pouvoir d'intimidation. Pendant de longues secondes, seul le silence régna puis une femme prit la parole, cachée parmi la foule. « On ne veut pas de Mangemort en Angleterre ! Qu'il retourne d'où il est venu ! Nos enfants ne sont pas en sécurité ! » Une clameur s'éleva de la masse grouillante, la majorité semblant approuver ces propos. « Ouais, on ne veut pas de ce genre de raclure pour construire nos hôpitaux ! » Enchérit une autre personne, un homme à la moustache imposante qui lui fit penser à Vernon Dursley.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Ces crétins n'avaient absolument aucun pouvoir de discernement. Il était persuadé qu'ils devaient être de ceux qui s'étaient sagement planqués dans leur maison en attendant qu'une bande de gamins à peine majeurs se fassent tuer pour leur liberté. Et ils venaient maintenant parler de sécurité, ils osaient … Le Gryffondor ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et il ne remarqua pas que le faible vent qu'il l'entourait s'amplifiait démesurément. Des tourbillons de sable se formaient ça et là, tout autour du groupe de manifestants. Il reprit la parole, la voix grondante. « Je sonde vos visages et je n'ai le souvenir d'aucun de vous sur un champ de bataille. Je n'ai vu personne venir combattre directement ces Mangemorts qui vous font tellement peur. Où étiez vous quand des étudiants de quinze ou seize ans mourraient pour vous ? Vous venez faire la chasse aux Mangemorts ? Vous vous réveillez un peu tard, la guerre est terminée. J'assure personnellement l'intégrité de TOUS mes collaborateurs. Comment osez vous prétendre que j'aurais embauché et protégé une personne comme ça sachant ce que j'ai fais ? » Il cracha ces derniers mots en faisant un large arc de cercle de son bras. Ce geste envoya une onde magique dans les premiers rangs de la manifestation, renversant les participants. Seul un profond silence lui répondit, la plupart des visages baissés vers le sol. « Je comprends que vous puissiez avoir peur, et que les souvenirs soient bien présents. Mais croyez-moi, Drago Malefoy n'est pas un Mangemort. Ne suis-je pas le premier qu'il aurait du blesser ? Rentrez chez vous, vous avez des familles qui vous attendent, des amis, ce sera bien plus productif qu'ici. Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail. » Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique mais il espérait que cela allait suffire.

Au grand soulagement des trois Ensorceleurs, la foule se dispersa peu à peu. Harry se dirigea avec empressement vers Aaron et Drago pour s'assurer qu'aucun sort perdu ne les avait atteint et pour pallier toute tentative d'attaque surprise. Il aperçut d'abord Aaron, un genou à terre, penché … Penché sur Drago ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se précipita sur les deux hommes et découvrit son blond préféré pâle et tremblant, adossé contre le mur de pierre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien rien … Juste un peu fatigué …

- Fatigué ? Drago qu'as-tu fait ?

- Ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient là tu sais. J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais arriver. » Reprocha le blond et Harry entendit bien le **vous** comme un **tu**.

« J'ai fais au plus vite Dray. Tu n'es pas blessé Aaron ?

- Non moi ça va. Quand j'ai rejoint Drago nous avons érigé un petit mur de pierres mais tu as complètement retenu l'attention de la foule.

- Comme toujours. Commenta le bond

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Potter … Tu sais comme moi que j'ai été Mangemort avant d'être espion. Que valent tes paroles ?

- Par Merlin tu avais dix sept ans ! N'importe qui d'autre à ta place aurait suivi ses parents, surtout avec Lucius comme père ! Mais toi tu as eu la force de retourner ta veste !

- Je ne mérite pas de …

- De quoi ? » Gronda Harry

Drago jeta un œil vers Aaron. Le commentaire qu'il allait faire aurait été bien imprudent. S'ils s'en doutaient, ni Cathy ni Aaron n'avaient été mis officiellement au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le patron.

« Rien. Je n'ai rien dit.

- Je te ramène à la maison … Enfin euh, chez toi. » Bafouilla Harry en se rendant compte de sa méprise devant Aaron

L'américain le tranquillisa avec un sourire indulgent.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je ne dirai rien. Votre vie ne regarde que vous.

- Tu peux prendre ta journée Aaron. Ne crois pas que le fayottage paie ! Transmets le message à Cathy aussi, qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à travailler. Rendez-vous demain matin, même heure. Le congédia Harry

- D'accord. A demain alors. Repose toi Drago.

- Merci. »

Aaron s'éloigna pour rejoindre la route et transplanner en toute sécurité, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Harry put enfin céder à sa pulsion première et serrer très fort l'autre homme contre lui.

« Ces idiots m'ont fait peur ! Je n'aurais pas supporté d'aller te chercher encore une fois à l'hôpital. Déclara-t-il en se reculant

- Avec toutes les visites que tu as faites à l'infirmerie, tu ne supportes plus les hôpitaux ?

- C'est sûrement lié oui. Non et puis c'est surtout à chaque fois toutes ces infirmières qui me tournent autour, c'est usant si tu savais … » Plaisanta le brun.

Drago bougonna et fronça les sourcils, déclenchant le rire de Harry.

« C'est te voir blessé qui pourrait devenir usant. Je n'ai aucune envie que ça arrive plus que nécessaire.

- Tu deviens sentimental Potter. Ricana Drago pour marquer sa gêne.

- J'ai toujours été sentimental Malefoy. On rentre ?

- Ne pourrions-nous pas rester ici ? J'ai toujours trouvé cette ambiance glauque extrêmement romantique. Toute mon enfance !

- Suis-moi, aristocrate effronté.

- A tes ordres, serviable roturier. »

* * *

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans l'entrée de l'appartement qu'ils occupaient désormais comme un couple. Harry supportait Drago qui avait présenté quelques difficultés à la marche et ils se dirigèrent vers le sofa, point de repos le plus proche et plus confortable que le sol. Harry lâcha Drago qui s'affala peu élégamment sur le-dit canapé, ne manquant pas de protester.

« Hé ! Tu pourrais me montrer un peu plus d'égards !

- Oh pardonnez moi votre majesté ! Dois-je appeler un esclave pour qu'il se fasse fouetter ? Enchérit Harry en grimpant à quatre pattes sur le sofa au-dessus du blond. Drago fit glisser ses mains le long des flancs du brun avant de répondre.

- Je pense que je vais devoir punir directement le contremaître pour une faute aussi grave.

- Je suis curieux de voir ça. Qui est ce fameux contremaître ?

- Ne l'ai-je pas en face de moi ?

- Vous m'offensez … Joua Harry

- J'en suis navré. Murmura Drago avant de se saisir des lèvres du brun, doucement.

- Menteur. Souffla Harry

- Quel vilain mot. Je préfère _diplomate._ Répondit Drago entre deux baisers en souriant

- Ne crois pas que tu vas m'amadouer comme ça.

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'amadouer ? Tu es déjà totalement apprivoisé. »

Harry se redressa, indigné. Il surplombait le Serpentard qui lui lançait un regard moqueur depuis ses grands yeux gris.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis Drago Malefoy, le plus apprivoisé n'est peut-être pas celui que l'on croit.

- Personne ne dompte un Malefoy !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis quand je … Commença Harry, une moue suggestive au coin des lèvres

- Là ça ne compte pas !

- Et moi je pense que ça compte _beaucoup. _Insista le Gryffondor en ondulant des hanches.

- Han … Tu triches ! Protesta le blond

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des règles. Susurra Harry en glissant sa main entre leurs deux corps. Drago haleta.

- Je préfère peut-être quand il n'y en a pas. Reprit le blond en ôtant les lunettes du nez de son compagnon

- Je ne vais plus rien voir. Objecta Harry

- Rapproche toi. Lui conseilla son amant

- Mais ça va me donner chaud. Reprit-il, sur le même ton que Drago

- Déshabille toi. Continua le Serpentard

- Mais ça va m'exciter. Murmura le brun en se collant un peu plus, apportant la preuve de ce qu'il disait

- Alors baise moi. Lança Drago, aguicheur

- Tu es vulgaire !

- Mais tu aimes … »

Sa tirade fut coupée par une bouche entreprenante et exigeante. Harry fit remonter sa main le temps d'enlever leur robes de travail, fébrilement mais avec l'assurance de l'expérience, ainsi que leurs chemises. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas, embrassant, suçant, mordant leur opposée.

Quand ils furent torses nus, Drago tenta de s'asseoir dans le canapé et amorça une manœuvre pour inverser leurs places mais Harry le bloqua poignets derrière la tête, l'air prédateur. Drago frissonna d'anticipation, passa sa main sur la nuque du brun, remonta dans les cheveux broussailleux et observa avec amusement le visage d'Harry se détendre et sa tête rouler comme un chat. Puis il engagea de petits mouvements circulaires et les yeux verts se rouvrirent soudainement, laissant voir le maelström d'émotions qui pouvait agiter leur propriétaire, le désir surplombant tout le reste. Harry se pencha dans le cou du Serpentard, humant le parfum masculin et jouant avec la carotide palpitante qu'il éraflait de ses dents.

« Tu me rends complètement fou. Déclara Harry en remontant vers l'oreille de Drago

- Toi aussi … Enfin moi aussi … Ooow ! Gémit le blond

- Toujours aussi sensible Malefoy ?

- Je ne suis pas sensible Potter je … hmpf !

Harry venait de glisser sa main dans le pantalon du Serpentard dont la ceinture mystérieusement débouclée et les boutons ouverts permettaient un large accès.

- Tu quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien compris …

- Je suis … Oh Merlin … Je ne suiiis … Haan ! »

La bouche de Harry était posée dans le cou de Drago et s'affairait -conjointement avec sa main- à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, ce qui fonctionnait assez bien. Après quelques minutes de ce dur traitement, le blond était en nage et essoufflé, il se contorsionnait dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu plus et maudissait les inventeurs des vêtements et des allumeurs comme Harry Potter. Harry lui exultait, il aimait avoir le contrôle sur Drago comme ça, le voir abandonné ne le rendait que plus beau et plus désirable. Et à cet instant précis il était même au delà du désirable.

Sous les suppliques du Serpentard, Harry enleva prestement leurs pantalons et fit glisser les boxer au sol. Le voir, et surtout le sentir complètement nu, acheva de l'exciter. Il revint se placer entre les jambes de Drago, leurs bassins en contact, et planta son regard dans le sien. Aguicheur, Drago passa son bras au dessus de sa tête et releva un peu son bassin, prenant une pose sexy et accentuant le contact entre eux deux. Il ferma les yeux cependant quand il vit Harry se courber vers son ventre, anticipant la suite.

Harry se fiait aux crispations des doigts du Serpentard dans ses cheveux pour savoir quoi faire et comment et il fut récompensé par de longs gémissements qui finirent même par se transformer en halètements très évocateurs. Toutefois, lorsque Drago repoussa sa tête il obéit et remonta vers son visage après avoir remplacé ses lèvres par ses mains. Le Serpentard avait une main crispée sur le tissu du canapé tandis que l'autre s'agitait épisodiquement avant d'aller se caler contre sa cuisse ou contre un coussin. Il ouvrit les yeux quand Harry arriva au-dessus de lui et laissa échapper un gémissement suite à une caresse particulièrement efficace.

« Je te veux … En moi. Maintenant. Exigea le blond en appuyant une main contre les fesses du Gryffondor

- Tu es sûr ? S'enquit Harry

- Tu as d'autres questions comme ça Potter ? »

Harry, ne pouvant pas décemment décliner une telle offre, prépara rapidement Drago, tira tant bien que mal un coussin de sous leurs jambes pour le placer sous le bassin du blond et ce sans les faire tomber tous les deux. Puis, il revint à hauteur de visage comme pour s'assurer que son partenaire était toujours consentant. Ils ne l'avaient que rarement fait dans ce sens là, les sensations étaient au rendez-vous mais Harry craignait toujours de mal faire. Il ne vit aucun signe de refus et passa au stade suivant, prenant sur lui pour adapter son rythme aux capacités de Drago, veillant à toujours lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Il engagea des mouvements de va et vient qu'il coordonna entre ses reins et sa main toujours sur la verge du blond, s'attachant à lui faire perdre la tête sans perdre le contrôle.

Harry, voyant la jouissance arriver, ne quitta pas son visage des yeux. Il parcourait du regard ces lèvres rosées martyrisées, ce nez pointu si aristocratique, ces pommettes douces et relevées, et surtout ces deux yeux couleur orage dans lesquels il pourrait se perdre. Un constat fulgurant s'imposa alors à lui, sans qu'il sache ni comment ni pourquoi. Drago attrapa sa nuque et l'attira dans un baiser lascif et érotique puis s'arrêta, incapable de coordonner ses mouvements plus longtemps. Le Gryffondor fit alors mine de ralentir la cadence.

« Harry ne t'arrête pas ! Gronda Drago, immédiatement

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Ne joue pas …

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je … Je … Oui !

- Je t'aime. »

Les mots avaient franchi sa bouche avant qu'il ait pensé à les formuler, au moment même où l'orgasme emportait Drago, aussi Harry n'était-il pas certain que ce-dernier l'avait entendu. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots à Drago, et l'ampleur de la révélation lui apparut seulement. Amoureux d'un homme. Amoureux d'un Malefoy. Amoureux de Drago, de ses qualités et tous ses petits défauts, de son physique de rêve et son caractère d'aristocrate, de ses chemises en soie et de son humour caustique …

Le Serpentard, voyant que son amant n'avait pas encore atteint le point de non retour, prit les rennes et se redressa. Il poussa Harry dans l'autre sens pour le forcer à reculer et à s'asseoir. Il cala un coussin derrière le dos du brun … et descendit brusquement sur le sexe tendu qu'il guidait de sa main. Harry eut le souffle coupé, à la fois par la vision hautement excitante et par les sensations qui l'avaient soudainement envahi. Rapidement, suite à la cadence imposée par Drago, il commença à perdre pied et ne connaissait rien de plus que les lèvres de Drago contre les siennes, ses mains dans son dos, ses mains dans sa nuque, son corps dans son corps et ce plaisir qui pulsait littéralement à l'intérieur de lui. Drago jouait avec le lobe de son oreille et il sentait l'orgasme venir lorsqu'il entendit murmuré à son oreille « Je t'aime ».

Le cœur du Gryffondor manqua un battement puis reprit brutalement, tambourinant comme un oiseau affolé dans sa cage thoracique. Et les différentes sensations combinées l'amenèrent directement au point de non retour, un feu d'artifice explosant à l'intérieur de son crâne et son corps, le laissant alangui et fatigué. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et Drago se cala à côté de lui, une main posée sur son torse et la tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule.

Peu à peu, la respiration de Harry reprit un rythme normal en revanche son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il avait dit à Drago qu'il l'aimait. Et Drago lui avait répondu la même chose en retour. Pour la première fois, ils avaient clairement mis des mots sur ce sentiment spécial entre eux deux. Mais qu'en était-il réellement ? Il était assez bien placé pour savoir qu'un homme, dans certaines conditions, ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait ni faisait. Peut-être que Drago n'avait émis qu'une sorte de réponse automatique, peut-être que …

« Harry, tout va bien ? L'interrompit le blond, intrigué par son mutisme et son regard perdu dans le vide.

- Oui oui …

- Harry … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Insista Drago en prenant le menton du Gryffondor entre son pouce et son index.

Harry planta ses yeux dans les prunelles grises en face de lui, prit une grande respiration et se lança.

- Tu m'aimes ? Chercha-t-il à confirmer.

Drago ne lâcha pas le regard mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, comme pris par surprise. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche cependant, et le cœur d'Harry se vrilla douloureusement. La déception était à la hauteur de l'espoir qu'il avait naïvement entretenu.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Oublie ça d'accord ? Je vais me doucher. » Déclara rapidement le brun, repoussant le corps de l'autre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il avait espéré que ce n'était qu'un malentendu et que Drago allait réagir, le rattraper, dire quelque chose. Il n'en fut rien, le Serpentard resta allongé sur le canapé, interdit.

En rentrant dans la cabine de douche, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Avait-il perdu ses amis, commencé à défier les conventions sociales, avait-il tout changé à sa vie pour quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait même pas ? S'était-il ridiculisé à l'instant en espérant quelque chose d'impossible ? Peut-être qu'entre hommes ces choses là ne se faisaient pas. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Peut-être que Drago n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir une quelconque relation amoureuse avec lui.

Se sentant prêt à se laisser aller, il dirigea le jet vers sa tête, mélangeant l'eau et ses larmes. Il se sentait tellement _stupide_ ! C'en était presque rageant. Attrapant le flacon de gel douche, il en versa un bonne rasade directement sur son corps et commença à frotter vigoureusement, tentant d'évacuer sa frustration. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer mais resta campé dans sa position, face au mur. Un courant d'air froid lui appris que la porte avait été ouverte puis refermée et il aperçut les pieds de Drago à côté des siens. Drago attrapa ses hanches et il tressaillit.

« Harry … C'est quoi ce départ ?

- Rien Drago. Ce n'est rien.

Il détestait sa voix à l'instant. Malgré l'effort qu'il avait tenté de faire, on pouvait nettement noter un ton plus rauque que d'habitude.

- Je suis désolé …

Et voilà … Il s'excusait. Il allait le quitter. Il ne voulait plus de lui. Il ne voulait pas d'un pot de colle amoureux transi. Il allait partir. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry pendant qu'il essayait de se noyer sous le jet d'eau.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé pour nous.

Et il en rajoutait une couche ! Oui, il avait compris, pas la peine d'insister !

- C'est bon Drago je pense que j'ai saisi. Répondit-il, froidement

- Tu es fâché ?

- Si je suis en colère ?! Mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu te sers de moi, tu fous ma vie en l'air et tu voudrais que maintenant je te dise merci et au revoir ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? S'écria soudainement le brun, en se retournant.

Il capta l'air complètement incrédule du blond. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait toujours et que cela devait détonner complètement avec la colère qu'il exprimait. Puis il vit le visage de Drago se fermer.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir foutu ta vie en l'air Potter. Vraiment. Mais ça peut s'arranger. »

Et il sortit de la douche pendant que les pleurs du Gryffondor augmentaient.

Quand il entendit la porte claquer, les jambes d'Harry cédèrent et il se retrouva assis sur ses talons à sangloter. Quand après plusieurs minutes, il parvint à se calmer, sa réaction lui parvint d'un autre point de vue. Il avait été totalement misérable ! L'homme qu'il aimait … venait de partir, et lui il pleurait comme une femme enceinte ! Cela ne lui ressemblait en rien. Il coupa l'eau et en quelques secondes, ne prenant même pas le temps de se sécher, il jaillit hors de la pièce pour confronter Drago.

La douche était accolée à la chambre, aussi arriva-t-il directement face au lit. Lit où un sac était ouvert. Sac dans lequel Drago lançait rageusement, en vrac, pulls pantalons et sous vêtements. Un immense vide se créa dans le ventre du Gryffondor. Drago ne pouvait pas partir. Pas comme ça. Et pour aller où ? Hors de question !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, encore incertain de sa voix

- Je répare mes erreurs ! Je m'en vais. Répondit Drago, agressivement

- Tes _erreurs _? … Je suis une erreur c'est ça Malefoy ?

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit à l'instant ? Que je t'avais manipulé ?! Que j'avais gâché ta vie ?! - Je te l'avais dit Harry ! Je t'avais demandé si tu étais sûr ! Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu regrettes ! S'écria le blond, d'un ton mi réprobateur - mi indigné.

- Et bien je me suis trompé ! Oui je regrette ! Je regrette d'avoir fait ça pour un homme qui fuit quand on lui parle de sentiments ! Répliqua Harry, crachant sa déception.

Drago arrêta alors son geste et le lot de chemises tomba par terre.

- Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ? Questionna-t-il, circonspect

Harry eut alors un affreux doute qui, paradoxalement, gonfla son cœur d'espoir.

- Pourquoi tu pars Drago ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie avec moi si ce n'est pas ce que tu désires.

- Pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ?

- C'est ce que tu as dit dans la douche …

- Tu venais de me dire que tu n'avais pas prévu de … d'avoir une relation de ce type avec moi.

- De quel type Harry ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure ? Reprit Harry sans répondre

Une fois de plus, Drago ressembla à une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture et Harry eut un rire sans joie. Finalement il avait espéré pour rien.

- Tu vois, c'est de ce type là que je parle.

Le Serpentard sembla alors retrouver la maitrise de son corps et il s'avança rapidement vers son compagnon. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il attrapa son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Harry, un peu décontenancé, se laissa faire, bras ballants.

- Je t'aime. Chuchota Drago. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il en parsemant la mâchoire du brun de baisers.

Les mots parvenant à son oreille, Harry ne mit que quelques dixièmes de secondes à les intégrer et à réagir. Ses bras jusque là inactifs vinrent se placer dans le dos du Serpentard et le serrèrent contre lui. Drago continuait sa litanie et Harry l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Quand le baiser prit fin, Drago s'écarta.

- Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un Gryffondor stupide.

- Et toi un Serpentard mesquin. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « je n'imaginais pas que ça se passerait comme ça » ?

- Et bien … J'avais imaginé un contexte plus …

- Romantique ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Faire l'amour avec moi n'est pas romantique ?

Drago éclata de rire.

- Chacun ses définitions.

- Et maintenant que je suis propre, c'est romantique ?

Drago sembla hésiter puis, d'un mouvement de main, fit apparaître quelques bougies ça et là.

- Là c'est mieux.

- Je t'aime Drago Malefoy.

- Et là c'est juste parfait. »

* * *

Après cet épisode, Harry commença doucement à s'afficher aux côtés de Drago, avec des sorties, sans contexte officiel autour. Ils commencèrent par des évènements anodins, un vernissage, un match de Quidditch, et se gardèrent bien de faire preuve d'une quelconque marque d'affection qui aurait pu être interprétée. Toutefois, certains tabloïds commencèrent à émettre des sous-entendus sur leur relation, permettant à Harry et Drago de « prendre la température du peuple ». Il s'avéra que, comme prévu, l'opinion publique n'était pas franchement favorable à l'homosexualité cependant, un nombre de plus en plus important de sorciers déclaraient que le bonheur de leur héros comptait plus que son orientation.

Ainsi, au fur et à mesure, Harry lançait des indices de moins en moins allusifs, jusqu'au jour où il annonça, dans une interview à la principale antenne de radio, qu'il était amoureux d'un homme, d'un homme bien précis. La présentatrice face à lui crut d'abord à une blague, avant que le brun ne lui confirme l'information, le ton très sérieux. Il ne l'avait absolument pas prémédité et redoutait un peu la réaction de son compagnon lorsqu'il allait rentrer, mais c'était un soulagement.

Toute cette campagne médiatique était totalement épuisante, et il n'attendait qu'une chose c'était de pouvoir avoir une vie relativement normale. Sortir sans se sentir épié, parler de son couple sans surveiller chaque parole, tout ceci était encore de l'ordre de l'impossible. Il espérait qu'une fois la bombe lancée et le raz-de-marée que ça allait créer terminé, il aurait la paix.

Ce fut long, bien plus long que prévu, pour que la communauté sorcière accepte le fait. Heureusement pour Harry, être Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu lui apporta une aide énorme. Le prestige qu'il avait accumulé le protégea lui, et par extension Drago, d'une haine encore fortement implantée pour tout ce qui est différent. Il n'était plus seul non plus, plusieurs de ses amis avaient révisé leur jugement, d'abord Neville ou Luna, puis après des mois et des mois de bataille, Ronald et Hermione vinrent s'excuser. Il y avait toujours une profonde inimitié entre eux et le fils Malefoy, mais leur amitié pour Harry passait par dessus tout. Ils promirent de ne plus évoquer le sujet, tant que ce serait aussi glissant.

Ce n'était pas la solution idéale mais c'était un compromis satisfaisant pour Harry, surtout en prenant en compte que toutes les attaques par le biais de la presse allaient cesser, rendant leur tâche beaucoup plus facile. Ils achevèrent le travail lors de la soirée de la Saint-Sylvestre, grand gala de charité organisé par le Ministère. Toutes les grandes figures de la société étaient conviées, Harry en invité d'honneur évidemment, avec leur compagne ou compagnon. Après une discussion plutôt agitée entre les deux hommes, Harry parvint à faire accepter à Drago d'y aller ensembles.

Leur arrivée fut le point de mire de tous les photographes, mais ils en auraient pour leur pellicule. Les deux hommes étaient parfaitement assortis, dans des robes typiquement sorcières d'une grande finesse -choisies par Drago- et Harry avait pour l'occasion réussi à discipliner sa tignasse rebelle. Arrivés par transplannage, ils poussèrent la porte main dans la main, défiant du regard toute personne au regard réprobateur. Aucun des invités n'osa élever la voix avec le Survivant face à lui. Et quand, après plusieurs coupes de champagne bien plus tard dans la soirée, un Harry Potter complètement saoul prit le micro pour déclarer sa flamme à un blond caché dans un coin de la pièce, il réussit même à faire pleurer la moitié de l'auditoire. Et le principal intéressé, bien qu'il le nia vertement jusqu'à ses plus vieux jours.

**The END**


End file.
